Вселенная
Вселенная Материал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии Крупномасштабная структура Вселенной как она выглядит в инфракрасных лучах с длиной волны 2,2 мкм — 1 600 000 галактик, зарегистрированных в Extended Source Catalog как результате Two Micron All-Sky Survey. Яркость галактик показана цветом от синего (самые яркие) до красного (самые тусклые). Тёмная полоса по диагонали и краям картины — расположение Млечного пути, пыль которого мешает наблюдениям. Вселе́нная — фундаментальное понятие в астрономии и философии, строго не определяемо1234. Делится на две принципиально иные сущности: умозрительную (философскую) и материальную, доступную наблюдениям в настоящее время или в обозримом будущем. Если автор различает эти сущности, то следуя традиции, первую называют Вселенной, а вторую — астрономической Вселенной или Метагалактикой (в последнее время этот термин практически вышел из употребления). Вселенная является предметом исследования космологии. В историческом плане для обозначения «всего пространства» использовались различные слова, включая эквиваленты и варианты из различных языков, такие как «небесная сфера», «космос», «мир». Использовался также термин «макрокосмос», хотя он предназначен для определения систем большого масштаба, включая их подсистемы и части. Аналогично, слово «микрокосмос» используется для обозначения систем малого масштаба. Любое исследование, любое наблюдение, будь то наблюдение физика за тем, как раскалывается ядро атома, ребёнка за кошкой, или астронома, ведущего наблюдения за далёкой-далёкой галактикой — всё это наблюдение за Вселенной, вернее, за отдельными её частями. Эти части служат предметом изучения отдельных наук, а Вселенной в максимально больших масштабах, и даже Вселенной как единым целым занимаются астрономия и космология; при этом под Вселенной понимается или область мира, охваченная наблюдениями и космическими экспериментами, или объект космологических экстраполяций — физическая Вселенная как целое4. Именно эти аспекты знаний о Вселенной составляют предмет данной статьи. Космология Изучаемые объекты и процессы Вселенная Наблюдаемая Вселенная Возраст Вселенной Крупномасштабная структура Вселенной Формирование структуры Реликтовое излучение Тёмная энергия Скрытая масса Наблюдаемые процессы Космологическое красное смещение Расширение Вселенной Формирование галактик Закон Хаббла Нуклеосинтез Теоретические изыскания Космологические модели Космическая инфляция Большой взрыв Хронология Большого взрыва Вселенная Фридмана Сопутствующее расстояние Модель Лямбда-CDM‎ Космологический принцип Космологическое уравнение состояния Критическая плотность Хронология космологии Содержание убрать 1 Этимология 2 Облик Вселенной 3 Наблюдения 3.1 Шкала расстояний и космологическое красное смещение 3.1.1 Метод тригонометрического параллакса 3.1.2 Метод определения расстояния по цефеидам и звёздам типа RR Лиры 3.1.3 Метод определения расстояния по сверхновым типа Ia 3.1.4 Метод определения расстояния по гравитационным линзам 3.1.5 Метод определения расстояния по красным гигантам 3.1.6 Проблемы и современные дискуссии 3.2 Изучение истории развития Вселенной и её крупномасштабной структуры 3.2.1 Общие особенности и приемы 3.2.1.1 Лайман-альфа лес 3.2.1.2 Гравитационное линзирование 3.2.1.3 Сравнение различных участков спектра 3.2.1.4 Метод звёздных черпков 3.2.2 Особенности наблюдений квазаров 3.2.3 Особенности наблюдений гамма-всплесков 3.2.4 Особенности наблюдений реликтового излучения 3.2.4.1 Эффект Сюняева — Зельдовича 3.2.4.2 Поляризация 3.2.4.3 Флуктуации реликтового фона 3.2.5 Особенности наблюдений звёздных скоплений 3.2.6 Особенности наблюдений непроэволюционировавших объектов 4 Теоретические модели 4.1 Модель расширяющейся Вселенной 4.1.1 Модель Фридмана 4.1.2 Эволюция расширения 4.1.2.1 Λ < 0 4.1.2.2 Λ = 0 4.1.2.3 Λ > 0 4.2 Теория Большого Взрыва (модель горячей Вселенной) 4.2.1 Энтропия Вселенной 4.2.1.1 Первые три минуты 4.2.2 Проблемы теории Большого взрыва 4.3 Инфляционная модель 4.3.1 Мультивселенная 4.3.2 Альтернативы теории инфляции 4.4 Теория эволюции крупномасштабных структур 4.4.1 Общие положения 4.4.2 Эпоха до рекомбинации 4.4.3 После рекомбинации 4.4.4 Стадия доминирования тёмной энергии 4.4.5 Проблемы теории 4.5 Проблемы современных моделей 5 История открытия Вселенной 5.1 Древняя космография и ранняя астрономия 5.1.1 Цивилизации Азии и Средиземноморья 5.1.1.1 Месопотамия 5.1.1.2 Древний Египет 5.1.1.3 Древняя Греция 5.1.1.4 Древняя Индия 5.1.2 Цивилизации Северной и Южной Америк 5.1.2.1 Месоамерика 5.1.2.2 Инки 5.2 Средневековье 5.2.1 Европа 5.2.2 Исламский мир 5.2.3 Русь 5.3 XV—XVII вв. 5.4 XVIII—XIX вв. 5.5 XX век 6 См. также 7 Примечания 8 Ссылки Этимология В русском языке слово «Вселенная» является заимствованием из старославянского «въсєленаꙗ»5, что является калькой древнегреческого слова «ойкумена»6 (др.-греч. οἰκουμένη), от глагола οἰκέω «населяю, обитаю» и в первом значении имело смысл лишь обитаемой части мира. Русское слово «Вселенная» поэтому родственно существительному «вселение» и лишь созвучно определительному местоимению «всё». Самое общее определение для «Вселенной» среди древнегреческих философов, начиная с пифагорейцев, было τὸ πᾶν (Всё), включавшее в себя как всю материю (τὸ ὅλον), так и весь космос (τὸ κενόν)7. Облик Вселенной Химический состав8 Средняя температура Плотность9 Уравнение состояния9 H — 75 % He — 23 % O — 1 % C — 0,5 % 2,725 К 10−29г/см3. Из них: Темная энергия — 74 % Темная материя — 22 % Барионное вещество — 4 % -1.1±0.4 Несмотря на то, что Вселенная имеет четко выраженную структуру, да и к тому же с несколькими уровнями иерархий, понятия классической механики, такие как форма, масса, размер, для неё не имеют смысла: Вселенная ни с чем не взаимодействует. Вместо этого её описывают как термодинамическую систему, употребляя такие понятия как плотность, давление, температура, химический состав. Именно они и определят облик Вселенной как единого целого. Расширение Вселенной Он формируется множеством процессов, действующих на разном уровне иерархии — масштабе, и имеющие различную природу. Самый крупный из них — это расширение Вселенной, природа которого — гравитационное взаимодействие всех существующих объектов. Именно от его хода зависит будущее Вселенной на самых больших масштабах. Ещё одним явлением, сравнимым по масштабу с размером Вселенной, можно назвать реликтовый фон. Он образован фотонами, испущенными в эпоху, когда свет горячего Большого взрыва практически перестал взаимодействовать с материей, отделился от неё. Сейчас из-за расширения Вселенной из видимого диапазона большинство этих фотонов перешли в микроволновой радиодиапазон. Иерархия масштабов во Вселенной Гравитация также ответственна за образование сложных крупномасштабных структур: войдов, сверхскоплений, скоплений, локальных групп галактик, галактик линзовидных, неправильных, эллиптических и спиральных, галактик с активными ядрами и так далее. Каждая такая структура образует поле, на котором разворачиваются различные процессы. Все вместе они определяют эволюцию отдельной галактики — базового процесса в морфологической и химической эволюции Вселенной. Основную роль на масштабах поменьше играют звёздные скопления, звёздные системы различной кратности и, наконец, отдельные звёзды. На схеме ниже представлен комплекс процессов, формирующих эволюцию галактики. В центре диаграммы представлены важные этапы эволюции одной звезды, от её формирования до смерти. Их ход малозависим от того, что творится со всей галактикой в целом. Однако общее число вновь образующихся звёзд и их параметры подвержены значительному внешнему влиянию. Процессы, масштабы которых сравнимы или больше размера галактики (на диаграмме это все остальные, не вошедшие в центральную область), меняют морфологическую структуру, темп звездообразования, а значит и скорость химической эволюции, спектр галактики и т. д. Как можно видеть, масштабы происходящих процессов — многие миллионы лет, условия, в которых они происходят крайне редко, и то лишь частично, можно воспроизвести в лабораториях, поэтому все знания о них — многоступенчатая интерпретация астрономических наблюдений. Наблюдения Информация, которой обладает человечество о Вселенной, как о едином целом — результат астрономических наблюдений. И если у большинства естественных наук разнообразие источников информации ничем не ограничено, то у астронома, в подавляющем числе случаев, он один — электромагнитное излучение. Среди однозначно интерпретируемых фактов относительно свойств Вселенной приведем здесь следующие: Самый распространенный элемент — водород. Закон Хаббла с хорошей степенью линеен до z ~ 0,1. Реликтовый фон флуктуирует на масштабах четвёртого порядка малости. Температура реликтового фона зависит от z. Наличие Lα-леса в спектрах далеких объектов (квазаров) с z > 6. Наличие сильной неоднородности в распределении галактик на масштабах < 100 Мпк. На данный момент (2012 год) основные усилия астрономов, работающих в наблюдательной космологии, прикладываются в двух областях: история развития Вселенной от ранних этапов и до наших дней; космологическая шкала расстояний и связанное с ней явление расширения Вселенной Шкала расстояний и космологическое красное смещение Основная статья: Шкала расстояний в астрономии Шкала расстояний — это целый комплекс задач по измерению расстояний до различных объектов. Мы привыкли, что на Земле, да и в Солнечной системе, расстояние — это параметр, который надо подставить, чтобы что-то вычислить. Но на космологических масштабах расстояние перестает быть просто параметром. Суть закона, сформулированного Эдвином Хабблом, ныне носящего его имя: линии поглощения в спектрах удаленных галактик смещены в красную сторону; с увеличением расстояния это смещение также увеличивается. И равно: где λ — наблюдаемая длина волны линии, λ0 — длина этой же волны в лаборатории, r -расстояние, c -скорость света, H0 — коэффициент пропорциональности, постоянный на текущую эпоху, носящий название постоянной Хаббла, z — носит название красного смещения. Иногда можно встретить такую формулировку: скорость разбегания галактик прямо пропорциональна расстоянию. Но стоит помнить, что она корректна только пока верна формула Доплера для малых скоростей (). У Хаббла были две ступени шкалы расстояний: фундаментальная — метод тригонометрического параллакса, следующий из евклидовой геометрии, и метод, измерения по видимому блеску цефеид. Сегодня таких ступеней гораздо больше и протягиваются они гораздо дальше, позволяя измерять расстояния в миллиарды парсек. Метод тригонометрического параллакса Схема возникновения годичного параллакса Параллакс — это угол, возникающий благодаря проекции источника на небесную сферу. Различают два вида параллакса: годичный и групповой10. Годичный параллакс — угол, под которым был бы виден средний радиус земной орбиты из центра масс звезды. Из-за движения Земли по орбите видимое положение любой звезды на небесной сфере постоянно сдвигается — звезда описывает эллипс, большая полуось которого оказывается равной годичному параллаксу. По известному параллаксу из законов евклидовой геометрии расстояние от центра земной орбиты до звезды можно найти как10: где приближённое равенство записано для малого угла (в радианах). Данная формула хорошо демонстрирует основную трудность этого метода: с увеличением расстояния значение параллакса убывает по гиперболе, и поэтому измерение расстояний до далеких звезд сопряжено со значительными техническими трудностями. Суть группового параллакса состоит в следующем: если некое звёздное скопление имеет заметную скорость относительно Земли, то по законам проекции видимые направления движения его членов будут сходиться в одной точке, называемой радиантом скопления. Положение радианта определяется из собственных движений звёзд и смещения их спектральных линий, возникшего из-за эффекта Доплера. Тогда расстояние до скопления находится из следующего соотношения11: где μ и Vr — соответственно угловая (в секундах дуги в год) и лучевая (в км/с) скорость звезды скопления, λ — угол между прямыми Солнце—звезда и звезда—радиант, а r — расстояние, выраженное в парсеках. Только Гиады имеют заметный групповой параллакс, но до запуска спутника Hipparcos только таким способом можно откалибровать шкалу расстояний для старых объектов10. Метод определения расстояния по цефеидам и звёздам типа RR Лиры На цефеидах и звёздах типа RR Лиры единая шкала расстояний расходится на две ветви — шкалу расстояний для молодых объектов и для старых10. Цефеиды расположены, в основном, в областях недавнего звёздообразования, и поэтому являются молодыми объектами. Переменные типа RR Лиры тяготеют к старым системам, например, особенно их много в шаровых звёздных скоплениях в гало нашей Галактики. Метод относится к классу фотометрических: если есть источник, светимость которого известна (так называемая стандартная свеча), то искомое расстояние вычисляется по формуле где M — абсолютная звёздная величина, m — наблюдаемая звёздная величина, а d0 = 10 пк. Оба типа звёзд являются переменными, но если цефеиды — недавно образовавшиеся объекты, то звёзды типа RR Лиры сошли с главной последовательности — гиганты спектральных классов A—F, расположенные, в основном, на горизонтальной ветви диаграммы «цвет-величина» для шаровых скоплений. Однако, способы их использования как стандартных свеч различны: Для цефеид существует хорошая зависимость «Период пульсации — Абсолютная звёздная величина». Скорее всего, это связано с тем, что массы цефеид различны. Для звёзд RR Лиры средняя абсолютная звёздная величина примерно одинакова и составляет 10. Определение данным методом расстояний сопряжено с рядом трудностей: Необходимо выделить отдельные звёзды. В пределах Млечного Пути это не составляет особого труда, но чем больше расстояние, тем меньше угол, разделяющий звёзды. Необходимо учитывать поглощение света пылью и её неоднородность распределения в пространстве. Кроме того, для цефеид остаётся серьёзной проблемой точное определение нуль пункта зависимости «Период пульсации — Светимость». На протяжении XX века его значение постоянно менялось, а значит и менялось расстояние, измеряемое подобным способом. Светимость звезд типа RR Лиры, хотя и почти постоянна, но все же зависит от концентрации тяжелых элементов. Метод определения расстояния по сверхновым типа Ia Кривые блеска различных сверхновых. Характерная черта сверхновых типа Ia — сходство кривых блеска и одинаковая светимость в их максимуме. Открытие последнего факта стало возможным после определения расстояний по цефеидам до галактик, в которых произошли вспышки сверхновых. Собственно, только после этого стало возможным использование сверхновых в качестве стандартных свеч. Физическая схема явления проста. Прародителем сверхновой такого типа является тесная двойная система из белого карлика и красного гиганта. Вещество с красного гиганта перетекает на белый карлик, скапливаясь на его поверхности. Вещество, из которого состоит белый карлик — это вырожденный газ, в какой-то момент его давление более не способно выдерживать вес скопившегося вещества. Масса белого карлика в этот момент равна пределу Чандрасекара, что приводит к, примерно, одинаковому выделению энергии при вспышке. Характерная энергия сверхновой — 1050 — 1051 эрг12, что выше гравитационной энергии связи звезды. Значит, происходит взрыв не отдельной её части, а звезды целиком, причём вырожденность газа обеспечивает одновременность взрыва по всему объёму белого карлика. Вместе со всем веществом горят углерод и кислород, образуя радиоактивный никель. После взрыва всё вещество звезды переходит в рассеивающуюся оболочку, подсвечиваемую энергией распада радиоактивного никеля12. Вышесказанное означает, что наблюдая за кривой блеска, можно определить, какую звёздную величину сверхновая имела в максимуме, а значит, и определить расстояние до неё. Сверхновые — наиболее яркие из стандартных свеч и видны с гораздо большего расстояния. Именно с их помощью проверяют закон Хаббла для больших z. Следуя подобным путём, в 1998 году две группы наблюдателей открыли ускорение расширения Вселенной13. На сегодняшний день факт ускорения почти не вызывает сомнений, однако, по сверхновым невозможно однозначно определить его величину: всё ещё крайне велики ошибки для больших z1415. Метод определения расстояния по гравитационным линзам Геометрия гравитационного линзирования Проходя около массивного тела, луч света отклоняется. Таким образом, массивное тело способно собирать параллельный пучок света в некотором фокусе, строя изображение, причём их может быть несколько. Это явление называется гравитационным линзированием. Если линзируемый объект — переменный, и наблюдается несколько его изображений, это открывает возможность измерения расстояний, так как между изображениями будут различные временны́е задержки из-за распространения лучей в разных частях гравитационного поля линзы (эффект аналогичен эффекту Шапиро в Солнечной системе). Если в качестве характерного масштаба для координат изображения ξ и источника η (см. рисунок) в соответствующих плоскостях взять ξ0=Dl и η0=ξ0Ds/Dl (где D — угловое расстояние), тогда можно записывать временно́е запаздывание между изображениями номер i и j следующим образом16: где x=ξ/ξ0 и y=η/η0 — угловые положения источника и изображения соответственно, с — скорость света, zl — красное смещение линзы, а ψ — потенциал отклонения, зависящий от выбора модели. Считается, что в большинстве случаев реальный потенциал линзы хорошо аппроксимируется моделью, в которой вещество распределено радиально симметрично, а потенциал превращается в бесконечность. Тогда время задержки определяется по формуле: Однако, на практике чувствительность метода к виду потенциала гало галактики существенна. Так, измеренное значение H0 по галактике SBS 1520+530 в зависимости от модели колеблется от 46 до 72 км/(с Мпк)17. Метод определения расстояния по красным гигантам Ярчайшие красные гиганты имеют одинаковую абсолютную звёздную величину −3.0m±0.2m, а значит, подходят на роль стандартных свеч. Наблюдательно первым этот эффект обнаружил Сендидж в 1971 году. Предполагается, что эти звёзды либо находятся на верхней точке первого подъёма ветви красных гигантов звёзд малой массы (меньше солнечной), либо лежат на асимптотической ветви гигантов. Основным достоинством метода является то, что красные гиганты удалены от областей звёздообразования и повышенной концентрации пыли, что сильно облегчает учёт поглощения. Их светимость также крайне слабо зависит от металличности, как самих звёзд, так и окружающей их среды18. Основная проблема данного метода — выделение красных гигантов из наблюдений звёздного состава галактики. Существует два пути её решения. Классический — метод выделения края изображений. При этом обычно применяют Собелевский фильтр. Начало провала — искомая точка поворота. Иногда вместо собелевского фильтра в качестве аппроксимирующей функции берут гауссиану, а функция выделения края зависит от фотометрических ошибок наблюдений19. Однако, по мере ослабления звезды растут и ошибки метода. В итоге предельно измеряемый блеск на две звездных величины хуже, чем позволяет аппаратура. Второй путь — построение функции светимости методом максимального правдоподобия. Данный способ основывается на том, что функция светимости ветви красных гигантов хорошо аппроксимируется степенной функцией: где a — коэффициент, близкий к 0,3, m — наблюдаемая звёздная величина. Основная проблема — расходимость в некоторых случаях рядов, возникающих в результате работы метода максимального правдоподобия. Проблемы и современные дискуссии Если проэкстраполировать закон Хаббла назад во времени, то в итоге возникнет точка, гравитационная сингулярность, называемая космологической сингулярностью. Это большая проблема, так как весь аналитический аппарат физики становится бесполезным. И хотя, следуя путём Гамова, предложенным в 1946 году, можно надёжно экстраполировать до момента, пока работоспособны современные законы физики, но точно определить этот момент наступления «новой физики» пока не представляется возможным. Предполагается, что по величине он равен планковскому времени, с. Второй проблемой является неопределённость в значении постоянной Хаббла и её изотропии. Одна группа исследователей утверждает, что значение постоянной Хаббла флуктуирует на масштабах 10-20°20. Возможных причин этому явлению несколько: а) это реальный физический эффект — в таком случае космологическая модель должна быть кардинально пересмотрена; б) стандартная процедура усреднения ошибок некорректна21. В свою очередь, это тоже ведет к пересмотру космологической модели, но возможно, не такой значительной22. В свою очередь, многие другие обзоры и их теоретическая интерпретация не показывают анизотропии, превышающей локально обусловленную ростом неоднородности, в которую входит и наша Галактика, в изотропной в целом Вселенной23242526. Изучение истории развития Вселенной и её крупномасштабной структуры Изучение истории развития Вселенной и проблема возникновения её крупномасштабной структуры — крайне важные задачи как для космологии, так и для всей астрофизики в целом. Только их решение может однозначно дать ответ о верности представлений и понимании процессов, происходящих на масштабах сопоставимых с размером одной галактики и больше. Но проблемы эти крайне сложны, и трудности возникают сразу с постановки задачи. Для построения общей картины эволюции и формирования Вселенной необходимы знания об эволюции и формировании отдельных её частей, вплоть до звёзд. Однако, время эволюции даже наиболее короткоживущих звёзд — миллионы лет, и не в силах человеческих пронаблюдать всё это время. Самый очевидный выход: наблюдения схожих объектов, но разных возрастов. Но чтоб исключить эффекты селекции для каждого возрастного среза нужен не один представитель, но десятки, а лучше и сотни. Но тут поджидает засада: чем старее объект, тем труднее его наблюдать. И всё из-за того, что Солнце и звёзды в ближайших окрестностях — молодые звёзды по космологическим меркам и старая звезда может оказаться среди них лишь по одной причине: процессы протекают в ней очень медленно, а значит и её блеск крайне невелик. С увеличением расстояния, кроме падения блеска, уменьшается и угловое расстояние, и начиная с определенного предела, наблюдение отдельных звёзд невозможно и все данные носят интегральный характер. Но и это ещё не всё: на больших масштабах из-за космологического красного смещение оптический спектр вместе с крайне важной линией Lα смещается в инфракрасный диапазон, наблюдения в котором связаны со значительными техническими трудностями. И универсального решения тут нет: если построить большой телескоп, то решается, до известного предела, проблема блеска и разрешимости на отдельные звёзды. Но при этом размер поля телескопа не годится для массовых обзорных наблюдений. Если построить обзорный телескоп, то количество старых объектов, по которым можно будет получить детальные спектры и хорошие фотометрические данные крайне мало. Если выделить какую-то группу звёзд или придумать критерий, по наблюдениям только больших телескопов, то вполне возможна ситуация, что при попытке его экстраполировать на все объекты данного типа, могут выявиться факты, учёт которых затруднителен. Тоже самое справедливо и для обзорных телескопов. Таблица типичных объектов исследований в космологии Объекты Общее описание Галактики Это гигантские гравитационно-связанные системы, состоящие из звёзд и тёмной материи. Типичные представители в наблюдательной космологии. Методы наблюдений, применимые к галактикам, применимы почти ко всем космологическим объектам. Это и сравнения модельного спектра с наблюдаемым, и учёт металличности, и учёт пыли, и отождествление характерных особенностей частей спектра с наличием различных процессов внутри объекта. Квазары Квазары — класс внегалактических объектов, отличающихся очень высокой светимостью и настолько малым угловым размером, что в течение нескольких лет после открытия их не удавалось отличить от «точечных источников» — звёзд. Болометрическая светимость квазаров может достигать 1046 — 1047 эрг/с27. Считается, что причиной такой высокой светимости является аккреция межзвёздного газа на сверхмассивную чёрную дыру в центре галактики. Гамма-всплески Гамма-всплески — внезапные кратковременные локализуемые повышения интенсивности космического гамма-излучения с энергией в десятки и сотни кэВ28. Из оценок расстояний до гамма-всплесков можно сделать вывод, что излучаемая ими энергия в гамма-диапазоне достигает 1050 эрг. Для сравнения, светимость всей галактики в этом же диапазоне составляет «всего» 1038 эрг/c. После обнаружения у гамма-всплесков оптического послесвечения и получения их спектров стало ясно, что гамма-всплески — далёкие объекты. На данный момент одним из самых далёких зафиксированных объектов Вселенной является гамма-всплеск GRB 090423 с красным смещением z = 8,2. Звёздное скопление Звёздные скопления представляют собой гравитационно-связанные группы звёзд, имеющих общее происхождение, и, соответственно, примерно одинаковый возраст и химический состав. Более массивные звёзды скопления раньше проходят все этапы своей эволюции, превращаясь либо в компактные релятивистские объекты (нейтронные звёзды и чёрные дыры), либо в белые карлики, а менее массивные продолжают находиться на главной последовательности. Не проэволюционировавшие или слабо проэволюционировавшие объекты В данную группу включены как галактики, так и звёзды. Характерной чертой данных объектов является их низкая металличность. Они в основном состоят из того вещества, из которого состояли самые первые звёзды и галактики. Реликтовый фон Реликтовый фон — чернотельное однородное излучение со средней температурой 2,72 К, заполняющее Вселенную. Общие особенности и приемы Наблюдать космологические объекты можно различными способами, некоторые подходят только для одного типа объектов, некоторые применимы ко всем. Те, что характерны для всех, частично пришли из звёздной астрономии (такие как метод звёздных подсчётов или сравнение различных участков спектра), частично изобретены только для нужд космологии. Общие проблемы наиболее ярким образом проявляются в галактиках. Классически, среди них выделяют четыре типа: эллиптические, линзовидные, спиральные и иррегулярные. И эти четыре типа во многом схожи, но также во многом различны. Факторов, влияющих на эволюцию свойств отдельно взятой галактики — огромное множество. Все это отражается на её спектральных и фотометрических характеристиках, причем временные масштабы эволюционных процессов — миллионы лет. В итоге наблюдения далеких объектов нельзя соотнести с наблюдениями близких галактик и нет простых механизмов экстраполяции того состояния к нынешнему. Лайман-альфа лес Основная статья: Лайман-альфа лес В спектрах некоторых далеких объектов можно наблюдать большое скопление сильных абсорбционных линий на малом участке спектра (т. н. лес линий). Эти линии отождествляются как линии серии Лаймана, но имеющие разные красные смещения. Облака нейтрального водорода эффективно поглощают свет на длинах волн от Lα(1216 Å) до лаймановского предела. Излучение, изначально коротковолновое, на пути к нам из-за расширения Вселенной поглощается там, где его длина волны сравнивается с этим «лесом». Сечение взаимодействия очень большое и расчёт показывает, что даже малой доли нейтрального водорода достаточно для создания большого поглощения в непрерывном спектре. При большом количестве облаков нейтрального водорода на пути света, линии будто настолько близко друг к другу, что на довольно широком интервале в спектре образуется провал. Длинноволновая граница этого интервала обусловлена Lα, а коротковолновая зависит от ближайшего красного смещения, ближе которого среда ионизована и нейтрального водорода мало. Подобный эффект носит названия эффекта Гана-Петерсона. Эффект наблюдается в квазарах с красным смещением z > 6. Отсюда делается вывод, что эпоха ионизации межгалактического газа началась с z ≈ 6. Гравитационное линзирование Основная статья: Гравитационная линза К эффектам, наблюдения которых возможны также для любого объекта (даже не важно, чтобы он был далеким), необходимо отнести и эффект гравитационного линзирования. В прошлом разделе было указано, что с помощью гравитационного линзирования строят шкалу расстояний, это вариант так называемого сильного линзирования, когда угловое разделение изображений источника можно непосредственно наблюдать. Однако существует ещё и слабое линзирование, с его помощью можно исследовать потенциал изучаемого объекта. Так, с его помощью было установлено, что скопления галактик размером от 10 до 100 Мпк являются гравитационно связанными, тем самым являясь самыми крупными стабильными системами во Вселенной. Также выяснилось, что обеспечивает эту стабильность масса, проявляющаяся только в гравитационном взаимодействии — тёмная масса или, как её называют в космологии, тёмная материя2930. Сравнение различных участков спектра К стандартным приёмам, позволяющим прояснить природу любого объекта, можно отнести сравнение как спектров различных, но принадлежащих к одному классу объектов, так и различных частей одного и того же спектра. Так, комбинируя оба варианта: сначала сравнивая спектры двух различных квазаров, а потом сравнивая отдельные участки спектра одного и того же квазара, обнаружили сильный провал на одном из UV участков спектра31. Столь сильный провал мог быть вызван только большой концентрацией пыли, поглощающей излучение. Ранее пыль пытались обнаружить по спектральным линиям, но выделить конкретные серии линий, доказывающее, что это именно пыль, а не примесь тяжёлых элементов в газе, не удавалось. Дальнейшее развитие этого метода позволило оценить темп звёздообразования на z от ~ 2 до ~ 632. Метод звёздных черпков Основная статья: Метод звёздных подсчётов Данные о крупномасштабной структуре 2df обзора Первым способом изучения крупномасштабной структуры Вселенной, не потерявший своей актуальности, стал так называемый метод «звёздных подсчётов» или метод «звёздных черпков». Суть его в подсчёте количества объектов в различных направлениях. Применён Гершелем в конце XVIII века, когда о существовании далеких космических объектов только догадывались, и единственными объектами, доступными для наблюдений, были звёзды, отсюда и название. Сегодня, естественно, считают не звёзды, а внегалактические объекты (квазары, галактики), и помимо выделенного направления строят распределения по z. Крупнейшими источниками данных о внегалактических объектах являются отдельные наблюдения конкретных объектов, обзоры типа SDSS, APM, 2df, а также компилятивные базы данных, такие как Ned и Hyperleda. Например, в обзоре 2df охват неба составлял ~ 5 %, среднее z — 0,11 (~ 500 Мпк), количество объектов — ~ 220 000. Уже на представленном рисунке можно видеть, что галактики расположены в пространстве неоднородно на малых масштабах. После более детального рассмотрения обнаруживается, что пространственная структура распределения галактик — ячеистая: узкие стенки с шириной, определяемой величиной скоплений и сверхскоплений галактик, а внутри этих ячеек — пустоты, так называемые войды30. Доминирующим является мнение, что при переходе к масштабам сотен мегапарсек ячейки складываются и усредняются, распределение видимого вещества становится однородным3334. Однако однозначность в этом вопросе пока не достигнута: применяя различные методики некоторые исследователи приходят к выводам об отсутствии однородности распределения галактик вплоть до самых больших исследованных масштабов3536. Вместе с тем, неоднородности в распределении галактик не отменяют факта высокой однородности Вселенной в начальном состоянии, выводимого из высокой степени изотропии реликтового излучения. Вместе с этим установлено, что распределения количества галактик по красному смещению имеет сложный характер. Зависимость для разных объектов различна. Однако для всех них характерно наличие нескольких локальных максимумов373839. С чем это связано — пока не совсем понятно. До последнего времени не было ясности в том, как эволюционирует крупномасштабная структура Вселенной. Однако работы последнего времени показывают, что первыми сформировались крупные галактики, и только потом уже мелкие (так называемый downsizing эффект)4041. Особенности наблюдений квазаров Природа квазара Уникальное свойство квазаров — большие концентрации газа в области излучения. По современным представлениям, аккреция этого газа на чёрную дыру и обеспечивает столь высокую светимость объектов. Высокая концентрация вещества означает и высокую концентрацию тяжёлых элементов, а значит и более заметные абсорбционные линии. Так, в спектре одного из линзируемых квазаров были обнаружены линии воды42. Уникальным преимуществом является и высокая светимость в радиодиапазоне, на её фоне поглощение части излучения холодным газом более заметно. При этом газ может принадлежать как родной галактике квазара, так и случайному облаку нейтрального водорода в межгалактической среде, или галактике, случайно попавшей на луч зрения (при этом нередки случаи, когда такая галактика не видна — она слишком тусклая для наших телескопов). Изучение межзвёздного вещества в галактиках данным методом называется «изучением на просвет», к примеру, подобным образом была обнаружена первая галактика со сверхсолнечной металличностью43. Также важным результатом применения данного метода, правда не в радио-, а в оптическом диапазоне, являются измерения первичного обилия дейтерия. Современное значение обилия дейтерия, полученное по таким наблюдениям, составляет 44. С помощью квазаров получены уникальные данные о температуре реликтового фона на z ≈ 1,8 и на z = 2,4. В первом случае исследовались линии сверхтонкой структуры нейтрального углерода, для которых кванты с T ≈ 7,5 К (предполагаемая температура реликтового фона на тот момент) играют роль накачки, обеспечивая инверсную заселённость уровней45. Во втором случае обнаружили линии молекулярного водорода H2, дейтерида водорода HD, а также молекулы оксида углерода СО, по интенсивности спектра которой как раз и измерили температуру реликтового фона, она с хорошей точностью совпала с ожидаемым значением46. Особенности наблюдений гамма-всплесков Популярная модель возникновения гамма-всплеска Гамма-всплески — уникальное явление, и общепризнанного мнения о его природе не существует. Однако подавляющее большинство учёных соглашается с утверждением, что прародителем гамма всплеска являются объекты звёздной массы47. Уникальные возможности применения гамма-всплесков для изучения структуры Вселенной состоят в следующем47: Так как прародителем гамма-всплеска является объект звёздной массы, то и проследить гамма-всплески можно на большее расстояние, нежели квазары, как по причине более раннего формирования самого прародителя, так и из-за малой массы чёрной дыры квазара, а значит и меньшей его светимости на тот период времени. Спектр гамма-всплеска — непрерывный, то есть не содержит спектральных линий. Это означает, что самые далёкие линии поглощения в спектре гамма-всплеска — это линии межзвёздной среды родительской галактики. Из анализа этих спектральных линий можно получить информацию о температуре межзвёздной среды, её металличности, степени ионизации и кинематике. Гамма-всплески дают чуть ли не идеальный способ изучать межгалактическую среду до эпохи реионизации, так как их влияние на межгалактическую среду на 10 порядков меньше, нежели квазаров, из-за малого времени жизни источника. Если послесвечение гамма-всплеска в радиодиапазоне достаточно сильное, то по линии 21 см можно судить о состоянии различных структур нейтрального водорода в межгалактической среде вблизи от галактики-прародителя гамма-всплеска. Детальное изучение процессов формирования звёзд на ранних этапах развития Вселенной с помощью гамма-всплесков сильно зависит от выбранной модели природы явления, но если набрать достаточную статистику и построить распределения характеристик гамма-всплесков в зависимости от красного смещения, то, оставаясь в рамках довольно общих положений, можно оценить темп звёздообразования и функцию масс рождающихся звёзд47. Если принять предположение, что гамма-всплеск — это взрыв сверхновой звезды населения III, то можно изучать историю обогащения Вселенной тяжёлыми металлами. Также гамма-всплеск может служить указателем на очень слабую карликовую галактику, которую трудно обнаружить при «массовом» наблюдении неба. Основной проблемой гамма-всплесков является их спорадичность и краткость времени, когда послесвечение всплеска, по которому только и можно определить расстояние до него, можно наблюдать спектроскопически. Особенности наблюдений реликтового излучения Спектр реликтового излучения Информация, которую возможно получить, наблюдая реликтовый фон, крайне разнообразна: примечателен сам факт существования реликтового фона. Если Вселенная существовала вечно, то неясна причина его существования — массовых источников, способных создать такой фон, мы не наблюдаем. Однако если время жизни Вселенной конечно, то очевидно, что причина его возникновения кроется на первых этапах жизни Вселенной. На сегодняшний день доминирует мнение, что реликтовое излучение — это излучение, высвободившееся в момент образовании атомов водорода. До этого излучение было заперто в веществе, а вернее, в том, что тогда оно из себя представляло — плотной горячей плазме. Метод анализа реликтового фона на этом предположении и базируется. Если мысленно проследить путь каждого фотона, то получится, что поверхность последнего рассеяния — сфера, тогда колебания температуры удобно разложить в ряд по сферическим функциям48: где — коэффициенты, называемые мультипольными, а — сферические гармоники. Получающаяся информация довольно разнообразна. Различная информация заложена также и в отклонениях от чернотельного излучения. Если отклонения масштабны и систематичны, то наблюдается эффект Сюняева — Зельдовича, малые же флуктуации обусловлены флуктуациями вещества на ранних стадиях развития Вселенной. Особо ценную информацию о первых секундах жизни Вселенной (в частности, о стадии инфляционного расширения) несёт поляризация реликтового фона. Эффект Сюняева — Зельдовича Основная статья: Эффект Сюняева — Зельдовича Если фотоны реликтового фона на своём пути встречают горячий газ скоплений галактик, то в ходе рассеяния за счёт обратного эффекта Комптона фотоны будут разогреваться (то есть увеличат частоту), забирая часть энергии у горячих электронов. Наблюдательно это будет проявляться снижением потока реликтового излучения в направлении крупных скоплений галактик в длинноволновой области спектра. С помощью этого эффекта можно получить информацию49: о давлении горячего межгалактического газа в скоплении, а, возможно, и о самой массе скопления; о скорости скопления вдоль луча зрения (из наблюдений на разных частотах); о величине постоянной Хаббла H0, с привлечением наблюдений в гамма-диапазоне. При достаточном количестве наблюдаемых скоплений можно определить и общую плотность Вселенной Ω. Преимущество этого эффекта состоит в том, что его природа ясна и никак не зависит от космологического красного смещения. Поляризация Карта поляризации реликтового излучения по данным WMAP Поляризация реликтового излучения могла возникнуть только в эпоху просветления. Так как рассеяние томпсоновское, то реликтовое излучение линейно поляризовано. Соответственно, параметры Стокса Q и U, характеризующие линейные параметры, отличны, а параметр V равен нулю. Если интенсивность можно разложить по скалярным гармоникам, то поляризацию можно разложить по так называемым спиновым гармоникам48: Выделяются E-мода (градиентная составляющая) и B-мода (роторная составляющая)50. E-мода может появляться при прохождении излучения через неоднородную плазму вследствие томпсоновского рассеяния. B-мода, максимальная амплитуда которой достигает всего лишь , возникает лишь при взаимодействии с гравитационными волнами. B-мода является признаком инфляции Вселенной и определяется плотностью первичных гравитационных волн. Наблюдение B-моды является сложной задачей вследствие неизвестного уровня шума для этой компоненты реликтового излучения, а также за счёт того, что B-мода смешивается слабым гравитационным линзированием с более сильной E-модой51. На сегодняшний день поляризация обнаружена, её величина на уровне в несколько (микрокельвинов). Причем зарегистрирована только E-мода, B-мода не наблюдается. Флуктуации реликтового фона Флуктуации реликтового фона по данным NASA, основанным на наблюдениях на WMAP Для сравнение с теоретическими данным сырые данные приводятся к вращательно-инвариантной величине48: «Спектр» же строят для величины l(l+1)Cl/2π, из которого получают важные для космологии выводы. К примеру, по положению первого пика можно судить о полной плотности Вселенной, а по его величине — содержание барионов. Так из совпадения кросс-корреляции между анизотропией и E-модой поляризации с теоретическими предсказанными для малых углов (θ<5°) и значительного расхождения в области больших можно сделать о наличии эпохи рекомбинации на z≈15-20. Так как флуктуации гауссовы, то можно использовать метод марковских цепей для построения поверхности максимального правдоподобия. В целом обработка данных по реликтовому фону это целый комплекс программ. Однако, как итоговый результат, так и используемые предположения и критерия вызывают дискуссию. Различными группами показано, отличие распределения флуктуаций от гаусового, зависимость карты распределений от алгоритмов его обработки525354. Особенности наблюдений звёздных скоплений Популяция белых карликов в шаровом звёздном скоплении NGC 6397. Синие квадраты — гелиевые белые карлики, фиолетовые кружки — «нормальные» белые карлики с высоким содержанием углерода. Главное свойство шаровых скоплений для наблюдательной космологии — много звёзд одного возраста в небольшом пространстве. Это значит, что если каким-то способом измерено расстояние до одного члена скопления, то различие в расстоянии до других членов скопления пренебрежимо мало. Одновременное формирование всех звёзд скопления позволяет определить его возраст: опираясь на теорию звёздной эволюции, строятся изохроны на диаграмме «цвет — звёздная величина», то есть кривые равного возраста для звёзд различной массы. Сопоставляя их с наблюдаемым распределением звёзд в скоплении, можно определить его возраст. Метод имеет ряд своих трудностей. Пытаясь их решить, разные команды, в разное время получали разные возраста для самых старых скоплений, от ~8 млрд лет55, до ~ 25 млрд лет56. В галактиках шаровые скопления, входящие в старую сферическую подсистему галактик, содержат множество белых карликов — остатков проэволюционировавших красных гигантов относительно небольшой массы. Белые карлики лишены собственных источников термоядерной энергии и излучают исключительно за счёт излучения запасов тепла. Белые карлики имеют приблизительно одинаковую массу звёзд-предшественниц, а значит — и приблизительно одинаковую зависимость температуры от времени. Определив по спектру белого карлика его абсолютную звёздную величину на данный момент и зная зависимость время—светимость при остывании, можно определить возраст карлика57 Однако данный подход связан как с большими техническими трудностями, — белые карлики крайне слабые объекты, — необходимо крайне чувствительные инструменты, чтоб их наблюдать. Первым и пока единственным телескопом, на котором возможно решение данной задачи является космический телескоп им. Хаббла. Возраст самого старого скопления по данным группы, работавшей с ним: млрд лет57, однако, результат оспаривается. Оппоненты указывают, что не были учтены дополнительные источники ошибок, их оценка млрд лет58. Разрешить спор возможно только на телескопах нового класса, которые лишь планируется ввести в строй. Особенности наблюдений непроэволюционировавших объектов NGC 1705 — галактика типа BCDG Объекты, фактически состоящие из первичного вещества, дожили до нашего времени благодаря крайне малому темпу их внутренней эволюции. Это позволяет изучать первичный химический состав элементов, а также, не сильно вдаваясь в подробности и основываясь на лабораторных законах ядерной физики, оценить возраст подобных объектов, что даст нижний предел на возраст Вселенной в целом. К такому типу можно отнести: звёзды малой массы с низкой металличностью (так называемые G-карлики), низкометалличные области HII, а также карликовые неправильные галактики класса BCDG (Blue Compact Dwarf Galaxy). Согласно современным представлениям, в ходе первичного нуклеосинтеза должен был образоваться литий. Особенность это элемента заключается в том, что ядерные реакции с его участием начинаются при не очень больших, по космическим масштабам, температурах. И в ходе звездной эволюции изначальный литий должен был быть практически полностью переработан. Остаться он мог только у массивных звезд населения типа II. Такие звёзды имеют спокойную, не конвективную атмосферу, благодаря чему литий остаётся на поверхности, не рискуя сгореть в более горячих внутренних слоях звезды. В ходе измерений, обнаружилось, что у большинства таких звезд обильность лития составляет59: . Однако есть ряд звезд, в том числе и сверхнизкометаличные, у которых обильность значительность ниже. с чем это связано до конца не ясно, предполагается, что это как-то связано с процессами в атмосфере60. У звезды CS31082-001, принадлежащей звёздному населению типа II, были обнаружены линии и измерены концентрации в атмосфере тория и урана. Эти два элемента имеют различный период полураспада, поэтому со временем их соотношение меняется, и если как-то оценить первоначальное соотношение обильностей, то можно определить возраст звезды. Оценить можно двояким способом: из теории r-процессов, подтверждённой как лабораторными измерениями, так и наблюдениями Солнца; или можно пересечь кривую изменения концентраций за счёт распада и кривую изменения содержания тория и урана в атмосферах молодых звёзд за счёт химической эволюции Галактики. Оба метода дали схожие результаты: 15,5±3,261 млрд лет получены первым способом, 62 млрд лет — вторым. Слабо металличные BCDG-галактикам (всего их существует ~10) и зоны HII — источники информации по первичному обилию гелия. Для каждого объекта из его спектра определяется металличность (Z) и концентрация He (Y). Экстраполируя определённым образом диаграмму Y-Z до Z=0, получают оценку первичного гелия. Итоговое значения Yp разнится от одной группы наблюдателей к другой и от одного периода наблюдений к другому. Так, одна, состоящая из авторитетнейших специалистов в этой области: Изотова и Тхуан (Thuan) получили значение Yp=0,245±0,00463 по BCDG-галактикам, по HII — зонам на данный момент (2010) они остановились на значении Yp=0,2565±0,00664. Другая авторитетная группа во главе с Пеймберт (Peimbert) получали также различные значения Yp, от 0,228±0,007 до 0,251±0,00665. Теоретические модели Современные космологические модели очень сложны, а иногда используют пока неподтвержденные гипотезы. К примеру, ко Вселенной применяются уравнения ОТО, хотя ОТО — это теория, хорошо подтверждённая только в масштабах Солнечной системы6667, и её использование в масштабе галактик и Вселенной в целом может быть подвергнуто сомнению. Космологические модели были бы много проще, если бы протон не был стабильной частицей и распадался бы68, чего современные эксперименты в физических лабораториях не подтверждают; и этот список можно продолжить. Но на данный момент с таким положением дел приходится мириться, так как лучшего объяснения наблюдательных данных пока не существует. Космология — скорее описательная наука, чем предсказательная, и многие её наблюдения, если запастись большой долей фантазии и изобретательности, можно трактовать по разному. Волей-неволей, но приходится обращаться к неким предположениям, принципам, в том числе и философским. Сейчас практически все согласны, что любая модель Вселенной должна удовлетворять так называемому «космологическому принципу». Согласно ему в больших пространственных масштабах во Вселенной нет выделенных областей и направлений. Следствием такого постулата является однородность и изотропность материи во Вселенной на больших масштабах (> 100 Мпк). Пространственная однородность и изотропность не запрещает неоднородности во времени, то есть существования выделенных последовательностей событий, доступных всем наблюдателям. Сторонники теорий стационарной Вселенной иногда формулируют «совершенный космологический принцип», согласно которому свойствами однородности и изотропности должно обладать четырёхмерное пространство-время. Однако наблюдаемые во Вселенной эволюционные процессы, по всей видимости не согласуются с таким космологическим принципом. В общем случае для построения модели применяются следующие теории и разделы физики: Равновесная статистическая физика, её основные понятия и принципы, а также теория релятивистского газа. Теория гравитации (обычно ОТО). Некоторые сведения из физики элементарных частиц: список основных частиц, их характеристики, типы взаимодействия, законы сохранения. Комбинируя их пытаются в первую очередь объяснить три фундаментальных явления: расширение Вселенной, наблюдаемую крупномасштабную структуру Вселенной и распространенность химических элементов. Основными теориями на сегодняшний день в совокупности описывающие все эти три явления являются: Теория Большого Взрыва. Описывает химический состав Вселенной. Теория стадии инфляции. Объясняет причину расширения. Модель расширения Фридмана. Описывает расширение. Иерархическая теория. Описывает крупномасштабную структуру. Зелёный цвет означает абсолютно доминирующие теории, янтарный — признана многими, но широко обсуждаемая, алый — испытывающая большие проблемы в последнее время, но поддерживаемая многими теоретиками. Модель расширяющейся Вселенной Модель расширяющейся Вселенной описывает сам факт расширения. В общем случае не рассматривается, когда и почему Вселенная начала расширяться. В основе большинства моделей лежит ОТО и её геометрический взгляд на природу гравитации. Изотропно расширяющуюся среду удобно рассматривать в системе координат, расширяющихся вместе с материей. Таким образом, расширение Вселенной формально сводится к изменению масштабного фактора всей координатной сетки, в узлах которой «посажены» галактики. Такую систему координат называют сопутствующей. Начало же отсчёта обычно прикрепляют к наблюдателю. Единой точки зрения, является ли Вселенная действительно бесконечной или конечной в пространстве и объёме, не существует. Тем не менее, наблюдаемая Вселенная конечна, поскольку конечна скорость света и существовал Большой Взрыв. Модель Фридмана Стадия Эволюция Параметр Хаббла Инфляционная Радиационное доминирование Пылевая стадия -доминирование В рамках ОТО вся динамика Вселенной может быть сведена к простым дифференциальным уравнениям для масштабного фактора — величины отражающая изменение расстояний в однородно сжимающихся пространствах69: Уравнению энергии Уравнению движения Уравнению неразрывности k — кривизна пространства (принимает значения −1 0 1), Λ — космологическая постоянная, ρ — средняя плотность Вселенной, P — давление, с — скорость света. Для подобной модели интервал между двумя событиями записывается следующим образом: где dR² описывает геометрические свойства пространства. В таких системах координат изменение расстояния между двумя точками (l), покоящимися в сопутствующей системе координат происходит по следующему закону: Это не что иное, как закон Хаббла, где параметр Хаббла есть меняющаяся от времени величина: Также в этой модели появляется различные типы расстояний: угловое и фотометрическое. Угловым расстоянием мы назовем расстояние, вычисляемое по видимому угловому расстоянию объекта (θ) и его линейному размеру объекта (D): до какого-то момента такое расстояние увеличивается, а после начинает уменьшаться, само пространство начинает играть роль гигантской гравитационной линзы. Фотометрическое расстояние, это расстояние вычисляемое с помощью источника, известной светимости (L) и принимаемый от него поток излучения (F): Время с начала расширения, часто называемого возрастом Вселенной: Иногда в различного рода моделях переходят от космологического времени t к конформному η следующим образом: Эволюция расширения Ход расширения в общем случае зависит от значений космологической постоянной Λ, кривизны пространства k и уравнения состояния (P(ρ)). Однако качественно эволюцию расширения можно оценить, опираясь на достаточно общие предположения. Состав Вселенной по данным WMAP В современной общепринятой модели расширения космологическая постоянная положительна и существенно отлична от нуля, то есть на больших масштабах возникают силы антигравитации. Природа таких сил неизвестна, теоретически подобный эффект можно было бы объяснить действием физического вакуума, однако ожидаемая плотность энергии оказывается на много порядков больше, чем энергия, соответствующая наблюдаемому значению космологической постоянной — проблема космологической постоянной. Остальные варианты на данный момент представляют только теоретический интерес, однако это может измениться при появлении новых экспериментальных данных. Современная история космологии уже знает подобные примеры: модели с нулевой космологической постоянной безоговорочно доминировали (помимо короткого всплеска интереса к другим моделям в 1960-е гг.) с момента открытия Хабблом космологического красного смещения и до 1998 года, когда данные по сверхновым типа Ia убедительно опровергли их. На сегодняшний момент в стандартной модели считается, что k=0 (это проверяется с точностью до нескольких десятых долей процента), тогда плотность тёмной энергии составляет 72 % от всей энергии Вселенной, а основной вклад в плотность материи вносит невидимое вещество, участвующее только в гравитационном взаимодействии (тёмная материя) — её почти в 6 раз больше, чем барионной материи. Эти значения основаны на наблюдениях сверхновых типа Ia, исследованиях флуктуаций реликтового излучения, корреляционных функциях и спектрах пространственного распределения галактик, данных о гравитационном линзировании скоплениями галактик. Λ < 0 Если значение космологической постоянной отрицательно, то действуют только силы притяжения и более никаких. Правая часть уравнения энергии будет неотрицательной только при конечных значениях R. Это означает, что при некотором значении Rc Вселенная начнет сжиматься при любом значении k и вне зависимости от вида уравнения состояния70. Λ = 0 В случае, если космологическая постоянная равна нулю, то эволюция при заданном значении H0 целиком и полностью зависит от начальной плотности вещества69: Значение называют критической плотностью. Если , то расширение продолжается бесконечно долго, в пределе с асимптотически стремящейся к нулю скоростью. Если плотность больше критической, то расширение Вселенной тормозится и сменяется сжатием. Если меньше, то расширение идёт неограниченно долго с ненулевым пределом H. Если уравнение энергии поделить на H0, то оно примет следующий вид (с учётом нулевой космологической постоянной): Из этого уравнения следует, что плотность вещества во Вселенной и кривизна пространства взаимосвязаны: ρ=ρcr соответствует k=0 (случай плоской Вселенной), плотность меньше критической соответствует k=-1 (открытая Вселенная), больше — k=1 (замкнутой Вселенной). Λ > 0 Если Λ>0 и k≤0, то Вселенная монотонно расширяется, но в отличие от случая с Λ=0 при больших значениях R скорость расширения растёт70: При k=1 выделенным значением является . В этом случае существует такое значение R, при котором и , то есть Вселенная статична. При Λ>Λc скорость расширения убывает до какого-то момента, а потом начинает неограниченно возрастать. Если Λ незначительно превышает Λc, то на протяжении некоторого времени скорость расширения остаётся практически неизменной. В случае Λ<Λc всё зависит от начального значения R, с которого началось расширения. В зависимости от этого значения Вселенная либо будет расширяться до какого-то размера, а потом сожмется, либо будет неограниченно расширяться. Теория Большого Взрыва (модель горячей Вселенной) Основная статья: Большой Взрыв Теория большого взрыва — теория первичного нуклеосинтеза. Отвечает на вопрос каким образом образовались химические элементы и почему распространенность их именно такая, какая сейчас наблюдается. Зиждится на экстраполяции законов ядерной и квантовой физики, в предположении, что при движении в прошлое, средняя энергия частиц (температура) возрастает71. Граница применимости — область высоких энергий, выше которых перестают работать изученные законы. При этом вещества как такового уже и нет, а есть практически чистая энергия. Если экстраполировать закон Хаббла на тот момент, то окажется, что видимая область Вселенный разместилась в небольшом объёме. Малый объём и большая энергия — характерное состояние вещества после взрыва, отсюда и название теории — теория Большого Взрыва. При этом остается за рамками ответ на вопрос: «Что вызвало это взрыв и какова его природа?». Также теория Большого взрыва предсказала и объяснила происхождение реликтового излучения — это наследие того момента, когда ещё всё вещество было ионизованным и не могло сопротивляться давлению света. Иными словами, реликтовый фон — это остаток «фотосферы Вселенной». Энтропия Вселенной Главным аргументом, подтверждающий теорию горячей Вселенной, является величина её энтропии. Она с точностью до численного коэффициента равна отношению концентрации равновесных фотонов nγ к концентрации барионов nb. Выразим nb через критическую плотность и долю барионов69: где — современное значение Хаббла, выраженное в единицах 100 км/(c Мпк), и, учитывая, что для реликтового излучения с T=2,73 К см−3, получаем Обратная величина и есть величина энтропии. Первые три минуты Предположительно, с начала рождения (или по крайне мере с конца инфляционной стадии) и в течение времени, пока температура остаётся не ниже 1016 ГэВ (10−10с), присутствуют все известные элементарные частицы, причем все они не имеют массы. Этот период называется периодом Великого объединения, когда электрослабое и сильное взаимодействия едины72 . На данный момент невозможно сказать, какие же именно частицы присутствуют в тот момент, но кое-что всё же известно. Величина η — не только показатель энтропии, но и характеризует избыток частиц над античастицами73: В момент, когда температура опускается ниже 1015 ГэВ, вероятно, выделяются X- и Y-бозоны с соответствующими массами. Эпоху Великого объединения сменяет эпоха электрослабого объединения, когда электромагнитное и слабое взаимодействия представляют единое целое. В эту эпоху идет аннигиляция X- и Y-бозонов. В момент, когда температура понижается до 100 ГэВ, эпоха электрослабого объединения заканчивается, образуются кварки, лептоны и промежуточные бозоны. Настаёт адронная эра, эра активного рождения и аннигиляции адронов и лептонов. В эту эпоху примечателен момент кварк-адронного перехода или момент конфайнмента кварков, когда стало возможным слияние кварков в адроны. В этот момент температура равна 300—1000 МэВ, а время от рождения Вселенной составляет 10−6 с. Эпохе адронной эры наследует лептонная эра — в момент, когда температура падает до уровня 100 МэВ, а на часах 10−4 с. В эту эпоху состав Вселенной начинает походить на современный; основные частицы — это фотоны, помимо них есть только электроны и нейтрино со своими античастицами, а также протоны и нейтроны. В этот период происходит одно важное событие: вещество становится прозрачным для нейтрино. Возникает что-то наподобие реликтового фона, но для нейтрино. Но так как отделение нейтрино произошло раньше отделения фотонов, когда некоторые виды частиц ещё не проаннигилировали, отдав свою энергию остальным, то и остыли они больше. К настоящему времени нейтринный газ должен был остыть до 1,9 К, если нейтрино не имеют массы (или их массы пренебрежимо малы). При температуре Т≈0,7 МэВ термодинамическое равновесие между протонами и нейтронами, существовавшее до этого, нарушается и отношение концентрации нейтронов и протонов застывает на значении 0,19. Начинается синтез ядер дейтерия, гелия, лития. Спустя ~200 секунд после рождения Вселенной температура падает до значений, при которых нуклеосинтез более невозможен, и химический состав вещества остаётся неизменным до момента рождения первых звёзд72. Проблемы теории Большого взрыва Несмотря на значительные успехи, теория горячей Вселенной сталкивается с рядом трудностей. Если бы Большой взрыв вызвал расширение Вселенной, то в общем случае могло бы возникнуть сильное неоднородное распределение вещества, чего не наблюдается. Теория Большого Взрыва также не объясняет расширение Вселенной, она принимает его как факт74. Теория также предполагает, что соотношение числа частиц и античастиц на первоначальной стадии было таким, что дало в результате современное преобладание материи над антиматерией. Можно предположить, что вначале Вселенная была симметрична — материи и антиматерии было одинаковое количество, но тогда чтобы объяснить барионную асимметрию необходим некоторый механизм бариогенеза, который должен приводить к возможности распада протона, чего также не наблюдается68. Различные теории Великого объединения предполагают рождение в ранней Вселенной большого числа магнитных монополей, до сего момента также не обнаруженных75. Инфляционная модель Основная статья: Инфляционная модель Вселенной Задача теории инфляции — дать ответы на вопросы, которые оставили после себя теория расширения и теория Большого взрыва: «Почему Вселенная расширяется? И что представляет из себя Большой Взрыв?..» Для этого расширение экстраполируется на нулевой момент времени и вся масса Вселенной оказывается в одной точке, образуя космологическую сингулярность, часто её и называют Большим Взрывом. По всей видимости, общая теория относительности на тот момент уже неприменима, что приводит к многочисленным, но пока, увы, только чисто умозрительным попыткам разработать более общую теорию (или даже «новую физику»), решающую эту проблему космологической сингулярности Основная идея инфляционной стадии — если вести скалярное поле, называемое инфлантоном, воздействие которого велико на начальных стадиях (начиная, примерно с 10−42с), но быстро убывает со временем, то можно объяснить плоскую геометрию пространства, хаббловское расширение же становится движением по инерции благодаря большой кинетической энергии, накопленной в ходе инфляции, а происхождение из малой изначально причинно-связанной области объясняет однородность и изотропность Вселенной. Однако способов задать инфлатон — великое множество, что в свою очередь порождает целое множество моделей. Но большинство основывается на предположении о медленном скатывании: потенциал инфлантона медленно уменьшается до значения, равного нулю. Конкретный же вид потенциала и способ задания начальных значений зависит от выбранной теории. Теории инфляции также делятся на бесконечные и конечные во времени. В теории с бесконечной инфляцией существуют области пространства — домены — которые начали расширяться, но из-за квантовых флуктуаций вернулись в первоначальное состояние, в котором возникают условия для повторной инфляции. К таким теориям относится любая теория с бесконечным потенциалом и хаотическая теория инфляции Линде. К теориям с конечным временем инфляции относится гибридная модель. В ней существует два вида поля: первое ответственно за большие энергии (а значит за скорость расширения), а второе за малые, определяющие момент завершения инфляции. В таком случае квантовые флуктуации могут повлиять только на первое поле, но не на второе, а значит и сам процесс инфляции конечен. К нерешенным проблемам инфляции можно отнести скачки температуры в очень большом диапазоне, в какой-то момент она падает почти до абсолютного нуля. В конце инфляции происходит повторный нагрев вещества до высоких температур. На роль возможного объяснения столь странного поведения предлагается «параметрический резонанс»76. Мультивселенная Основная статья: Мультивселенная «Мультивселенная», «Большая Вселенная», «Мультиверс», «Гипервселенная», «Сверхвселенная», «Мультиленная» — различные переводы английского термина multiverse. Появился он в ходе развития теории инфляции77. Области Вселенной, разделённые расстояниями больше размера горизонта частиц, эволюционируют независимо друг от друга. Любой наблюдатель видит только те процессы, которые происходят в домене, равном по объёму сфере с радиусом, составляющим расстояние до горизонта частиц. В эпоху инфляции две области расширения, разделённые расстоянием порядка горизонта, не пересекаются. Такие домены можно рассматривать как отдельные вселенные, подобные нашей: они точно так же однородны и изотропны на больших масштабах. Конгломерат таких образований и есть Мультивселенная. Хаотическая теория инфляции предполагает бесконечное разнообразие Вселенных, каждая из которых может иметь отличные от других Вселенных физические константы78. В другой теории Вселенные различаются по квантовому измерению79. По определению эти предположения нельзя экспериментально проверить. Альтернативы теории инфляции Образование Вселенной с точки зрения теории бран. Модель космической инфляции вполне успешна, но не необходима для рассмотрения космологии. У неё имеются противники, в числе которых можно назвать Роджера Пенроуза. Их аргументы сводятся к тому, что решения, предлагаемые инфляционной моделью, оставляют за собой упущенные детали. Например, никаких фундаментальных обоснований того, что возмущения плотности на доинфляционной стадии должны быть именно такими малыми, чтобы после инфляции возникала наблюдаемая степень однородности, эта теория не предлагает. Аналогичная ситуация и с пространственной кривизной: она очень сильно уменьшается при инфляции, но ничто не мешало ей до инфляции иметь настолько большое значение, чтобы всё-таки проявляться на современном этапе развития Вселенной. Иными словами, проблема начальных значений не решается, а лишь искусно драпируется. В качестве альтернативы предлагаются такие экзотические теории, как теория струн и теория бран, а также циклическая теория. Основная идея этих теорий заключается в том, что все необходимые начальные значения формируются до Большого взрыва. Теория струн требует дополнить обычное четырёхмерное пространство-время ещё несколькими измерениями, которые играли бы роль на раннем этапе Вселенной, но сейчас находятся в компактифицированном состоянии. На неизбежный вопрос, почему же эти измерения компактифицированы, предлагается следующий ответ: суперструны обладают T-дуальностью, в связи с чем струна «наматывается» на дополнительные измерения, ограничивая их размер80. В рамках теории бран (М-теории) всё начинается с холодного, статичного пятимерного пространства-времени. Четыре пространственных измерения ограничены трёхмерными стенами или три-бранами; одна из этих стен и является пространством, в котором мы живём, в то время как вторая брана скрыта от восприятия. Существует ещё одна три-брана, «потерянная» где-то между двумя граничными бранами в четырёхмерном пространстве. Согласно теории, при столкновении этой браны с нашей высвобождается большое количество энергии и тем самым образуются условия для возникновения Большого взрыва81. Циклические теории постулируют, что Большой взрыв не является уникальным в своём роде, а подразумевает переход Вселенной из одного состояния в другое. Впервые циклические теории были предложены в 1930-е годы. Камнем преткновения таких теорий стал второй закон термодинамики, согласно которому энтропия может только возрастать. А значит, предыдущие циклы были бы намного короче и вещество в них было бы намного горячее, чем в момент последнего Большого взрыва, что маловероятно. На данный момент существует две теории циклического типа, сумевшие решить проблему всевозрастающей энтропии: теория Стейнхардта-Тюрока и теория Баум-Фрэмптона. Теория эволюции крупномасштабных структур Основная статья: Возникновение и эволюция галактик Образование и коллапс протогалактических облаков в представлении художника. Расчётная структура Вселенной по данным Millennium simulation. Отмеченное белой линией расстояние составляет около 141 млн световых лет. Жёлтым обозначена материя, фиолетовым — наблюдаемая лишь косвенно тёмная материя. Каждая жёлтая точка представляет собой одну галактику. Как показывают данные по реликтовому фону, в момент отделения излучения от вещества Вселенная была фактически однородна, флуктуации вещества были крайне малыми, и это представляет собой значительную проблему. Вторая проблема — ячеистая структура сверхскоплений галактик и одновременно сфероподобная — у скоплений меньших размеров. Любая теория, пытающаяся объяснить происхождение крупномасштабной структуры Вселенной, в обязательном порядке должна решить эти две проблемы (а также верно смоделировать морфологию галактик). Современная теория формирования крупномасштабной структуры, как впрочем и отдельных галактик, носит названия «иерархическая теория». Суть теории сводится к следующему: вначале галактики были небольшие по размеру (примерно как Магелланово облако), но со временем они сливаются, образуя все большие галактики. В последние время верность теории поставлена под вопрос и не в малой степени этому способствовал downsizing. Однако в теоретических исследованиях эта теория является доминирующей. Наиболее яркий пример подобного изыскания — Millennium simulation (Millennium run)82. Общие положения Любая теория, так или иначе, предполагает, что все современные образования, начиная от звезд и заканчивая сверхскоплениями, образовались в результате коллапса первоначальных возмущений. Классическим случаем является неустойчивость Джинса, в которой рассматривается идеальная жидкость, которая создаёт гравитационный потенциал в соответствии с законом тяготения Ньютона. В этом случае из уравнений гидродинамики и потенциала получается, что размер возмущения, при котором начинается коллапс, составляет83: где us — скорость звука в среде, G — гравитационная постоянная, а ρ — плотность невозмущенной среды. Подобное рассмотрение можно провести и на фоне расширяющей Вселенной. Из-за удобства в этом случае рассматривают величину относительной флуктуации Тогда классические уравнения примут следующий вид83: У этой системы уравнений есть только одно решение, которое возрастает со временем. Это уравнение продольных колебаний плотности: Из него, в частности, следует, что нестабильными являются флуктуации точно такого же размера, что и в статическом случае. А растут возмущения линейным образом или слабее, в зависимости от эволюции параметра Хаббла и плотности энергии. Модель Джинса адекватно описывает коллапс возмущений в нерелятивистской среде, если их размер гораздо меньше текущего горизонта событий (в том числе и для тёмной материи во время радиационно-доминированной стадии). Для противоположных случаев необходимо рассматривать точные релятивистские уравнения. Тензор энергии-импульса идеальной жидкости с учётом малых возмущений плотности ковариантно сохраняется, из чего следуют уравнения гидродинамики, обобщённые для релятивистского случая. Вместе с уравнениями ОТО они представляют исходную систему уравнений, определяющих эволюцию флуктуаций в космологии на фоне решения Фридмана. Эпоха до рекомбинации Выделенным моментом в эволюции крупномасштабной структуры Вселенной можно считать момент рекомбинации водорода. До этого момента действуют одни механизмы, после совсем другие. Первоначальные волны плотности больше горизонта событий и не влияют на плотность материи во Вселенной. Но по мере расширения размер горизонта сравнивается с длиной волны возмущения, как говорят «волна выходит из под горизонта» или «входит под горизонт». После этого процесс её расширения — распространение звуковой волны на расширяющемся фоне. В эту эпоху под горизонт входят волны с длиной волны на нынешнюю эпоху не более 790 Мпк. Волны, важные для формирования галактик и их скоплений, входят в самом начале этой стадии. В это время вещество представляет собой многокомпонентную плазму, в которой есть много различных эффективных механизмов затухания всех звуковых возмущений. Пожалуй, самый эффективный среди них в космологии — затухание Силка. После того, как все звуковые возмущения подавлены, остаются лишь адиабатические возмущения. Какое-то время эволюция обычной и тёмной материи идут синхронно, но из-за взаимодействия с излучением температура обычного вещества падает медленнее. Происходит кинематическое и термическое разделение тёмной материи и барионного вещества. Предполагается, что этот момент наступает при z=105. Поведение барион-фотонной компоненты после разделения и вплоть до окончания радиационной стадии описывается уравнением84: , где k — импульс рассматриваемой волны. Из его решения следует, что в ту эпоху амплитуда возмущений плотности барионной компоненты не росла и не убывала, а испытывала акустические осцилляции: . В это же время тёмная материя таких осцилляций не испытывала, так как ни давление света, ни давление барионов и электронов не оказывает на неё воздействия. Более того, амплитуда её возмущений растет: . После рекомбинации После рекомбинации давление фотонов и нейтрино на вещество уже пренебрежимо мало. Следовательно, системы уравнений, описывающие возмущения тёмной и барионной материи, аналогичны: , . Уже из схожести вида уравнений можно предположить, а потом и доказать, что разность флуктуаций между тёмной и барионной материй стремится к константе. Иными словами, обычное вещество скатывается в потенциальные ямы, сформированные тёмной материей. Рост возмущений сразу после рекомбинации определяется решением , где Сi — суть константы, зависящие от начальных значений. Как видно из вышенаписанного, на больших временах флуктуации плотности растут пропорционально масштабному фактору: . Все скорости роста возмущений, приведённые в этом параграфе и в предыдущем, растут с волновым числом k, следовательно, при начальном плоском спектре возмущений на стадию коллапса раньше выходят возмущения наименьших пространственных масштабов, то есть первыми образуются объекты с меньшей массой. Для астрономии интерес представляют объекты с массой ~105Mʘ. Дело в том, что при коллапсе тёмной материи образуется протогало. Водород и гелий, стремящиеся к его центру, начинают излучать, и при массах меньших, чем 105Mʘ, это излучение вышвыривает газ обратно на окраины протоструктуры. При бо́льших массах запускается процесс формирования первых звезд. Важным следствием начального коллапса является то, что возникают звёзды большой массы, излучающие в жёсткой части спектра. Испущенные жёсткие кванты в свою очередь встречаются с нейтральным водородом и ионизуют его. Таким образом сразу после первой вспышки звездообразования происходит вторичная ионизация водорода. Стадия доминирования тёмной энергии Предположим, что давление и плотность тёмной энергии не меняется со временем, то есть она описывается космологической константой. Тогда из общих уравнений для флуктуаций в космологии следует, что возмущения эволюционируют следующим образом: . Учитывая, что потенциал при этом обратно пропорционален масштабному фактору a, это означает, что рост возмущений не происходит и их размер неизменен. Это означает, что иерархическая теория не допускает структур больше ныне наблюдаемых. В эпоху доминирования тёмной энергии происходят два последних важных события для крупномасштабных структур: появление галактик, подобных Млечному пути — это происходит на z~2, а немного погодя — образование скоплений и сверхскоплений галактик. Проблемы теории Иерархическая теория — логично вытекающая из современных, проверенных, представлений о формировании звезд и использующая большой арсенал математических средств, в последнее время столкнулась с целым рядом проблем, как теоретического, так, что более важно, наблюдательного характера82. Самая большая теоретическая проблема лежит в том месте, где происходит сшивка термодинамики и механики: без введения дополнительных не физических сил невозможно заставить два гало из тёмной материи слиться. Войды формируются скорее ближе к нашему времени, нежели к рекомбинации, однако не так давно обнаруженные абсолютно пустые пространства размерами в 300 Мпк вступают в диссонанс с этим утверждением. Также не вовремя рождаются гигантские галактики, их число в единице объёма на больших z гораздо больше того, что предсказывает теория. Более того, оно остается неизменным, когда по теории должно очень быстро расти. Данные по самым старым шаровым скоплениям не хотят мириться со вспышкой образования звезд массой порядка 100Мʘ и предпочитают звезды типа нашего Солнца. И это лишь часть тех проблем, которые встали перед теорией. Проблемы современных моделей Вопрос о форме Вселенной является важным открытым вопросом космологии. Говоря математическим языком, перед нами стоит проблема поиска трёхмерной топологии пространственного сечения Вселенной, то есть такой фигуры, которая наилучшим образом представляет пространственный аспект Вселенной. Общая теория относительности как локальная теория не может дать полного ответа на этот вопрос, хотя некоторые ограничения вводит и она. Во-первых, неизвестно, является ли Вселенная глобально пространственно плоской, то есть применимы ли законы Евклидовой геометрии на самых больших масштабах. В настоящее время большинство космологов полагают, что наблюдаемая Вселенная очень близка к пространственно плоской с локальными складками, где массивные объекты искажают пространство-время. Это мнение было подтверждено последними данными WMAP, рассматривающими «акустические осцилляции» в температурных отклонениях реликтового излучения. Во-вторых, неизвестно, является ли Вселенная односвязной или многосвязной. Согласно стандартной модели расширения, Вселенная не имеет пространственных границ, но может быть пространственно конечна. Это может быть понято на примере двумерной аналогии: поверхность сферы не имеет границ, но имеет ограниченную площадь, причём кривизна сферы постоянна. Если Вселенная действительно пространственно ограничена, то в некоторых её моделях, двигаясь по прямой линии в любом направлении, можно попасть в отправную точку путешествия (в некоторых случаях это невозможно из-за эволюции пространства-времени85). В-третьих, существуют предположения, что Вселенная изначально родилась вращающейся. Классическим представлением о зарождении является идея об изотропности Большого взрыва, то есть о распространении энергии одинаково во все стороны. Однако появилась и получила некоторое подтверждение конкурирующая гипотеза: группа исследователей из Мичиганского университета под руководством профессора физики Майкла Лонго (Michael Longo) установила, что спиральные рукава галактик, закрученные против часовой стрелки, встречаются на 7 % чаще, чем галактики с «противоположной ориентацией», что может свидетельствовать о наличии изначального момента вращения Вселенной. Данная гипотеза должна быть также проверена наблюдениями в Южном полушарии86. История открытия Вселенной Основная статья: История развития представлений о Вселенной См. также: Космогонические гипотезы С ранних времен человек задумывался об устройстве окружающего его мира как единого целого. И в каждой культуре оно понималось и представлялось по-разному. Так, в Вавилоне жизнь на Земле тесно связывали с движением звезд, а в Китае идеи гармонии переносились на всю Вселенную. Развитие этих представлений в разных частях света шло по-разному. Но если в Старом Свете накопленные знания и представления в целом никуда не исчезли, лишь передаваясь от одной цивилизации к другой, то о Новом Свете такого сказать нельзя. Виной тому — колонизация Америки европейцами, уничтожавшая многие памятники древних культур. В период Средневековья представление о мире как о едином целом не претерпевает существенных изменений. И тому две причины. Первая — сильное давление ортодоксальных богословов, характерное как для католической Европы, так и для исламского мира. Вторая — наследие прошлого, когда представления о мире строились из неких философских концепций. Необходимо было осознать, что астрономия являлась частью физики. Первый значительный толчок в сторону современных представлений о Вселенной совершил Коперник. Второй по величине вклад внесли Кеплер и Ньютон. Но поистине революционные изменения в наших представлениях о Вселенной происходят лишь в XX веке. Древняя космография и ранняя астрономия Цивилизации Азии и Средиземноморья Месопотамия Предположительно карта мира у древних шумер. На относительно небольшой территории между Тигром и Евфратом, последовательно сменяя друг друга, существовали несколько культур. Их космогонические воззрения похожи друг, на друга. Меняются имена богов, некоторые детали, но суть остается. Согласно описанию Диодора Сицилийского у народов Месопотамии Вселенная делится на три мира: небесный мир бога Ану, наземный мира Бела, отождествляемого с Энлилем, и подземный мира, где владычествует Эа. Второй мир, надземный, подобен горе и имеет вид вид опрокинутой круглой барки, выдолбленной снизу. Небесный мир повторяет форму наземного, отмежевываваясь от него небесный океаном. Солнце ходит с востока на запад, следуя установленного ему пути, ровно как и звезды87. Что касается астрономических познаний, то тут все гораздо сложнее. В-первых, датировка древнейших и по сути единственных источников на данную тему mul APIN и «Астролябии» крайне неточна и в различных работах может отличаться на тысячелетия, хотя большинство исследователей склоняются к касситскому периоду. Во-вторых, до сих пор объекты, описанные в астролябиях и mul APIN до сих пор отождествлены лишь частично, хотя гипотез высказано не мало. В-третьих, кроме как неподвижности звезд из этих источников о представлении древневавилонских астрономов ничего сказать невозможно: нет никакого объяснения насчет движения планет и нет ничего насчет собственного движения звезд, которое можно было нетрудно заметить, учитывая период и точность наблюдения. Также нет уверенности в том, как рассчитывалось движение звезд. Часть исследователей утверждают, что вавилоняне уже использовали сферическую систему координат, однако оппоненты опираясь на противоречие с космогоническими воззрениями и ряд других несоответствий оспаривают данную точку зрения. Древний Египет В египетской мифологии не существовало единых представлений о сотворении мира. Существовало несколько различных версий88. Так в одной, ставили в центр мироздания солнечного бога Ра и считали его отцом всех прочих богов. Он и восемь его потомков образовывали так называемую эннеаду Гелиополиса. По гелиопольской легенде, Атум появился из изначальных вод, и по его воле из них же начал расти священный камень Бенбен. Стоя на его вершине, Атум породил Шу, бога воздуха, и Тефнут, богиню влаги. Эта пара родила своих детей, Геба, бога земли, и Нут, богиню неба. Эти первые поколения богов представляют в эннеаде основу творения. Геб и Нут произвели на свет Осириса, Исиду, Сета и Нефтиду, олицетворяющих соответственно плодородную пойму Нила и бесплодную пустыню. Противоположная версия существовала в городе Гермополисе, где считали, что мир произошёл от восьмерых древних божеств, так называемой огдоады. Эта восьмерка состояла из четырёх пар богов и богинь, символизирующих элементы творения. Нун и Наунет соответствуют изначальным водам, Ху и Хаухет — бесконечности пространства, Кук и Каукет — вечной тьме. Четвёртая пара неоднократно менялась, но, начиная с Нового царства, она состоит из Амона и Амаунет, олицетворяющих невидимость и воздух. По гермопольской версии, эти божества были матерями и отцами бога солнца, принесшего в мир свет и дальнейшее творение. Пространство мира не было для египтян однородным и изотропным. Каждый крупный храм считался особым местом, «сгустком бытия». Особыми местами были и пирамиды со своей сложной и загадочной топологией. А влияние направления течения Нила с юга на север было крайне сильным. Настолько, что когда египетские войска увидели Евфрат, текущий в обратную сторону, они назвали его перевернутой рекой (Му кеду, досл. «Перевёрнутая вода», транслит. егип. mw-qd.w)89. Из астрономических текстов в оригинале до нашего времени ничего не дошло, кроме художественных росписей на саркофагах времен Среднего царства и надписи времен Нового царства. Также к астрономическим документам можно отнести и карты «деканов». По всей видимости речь идет о звездах или созвездиях, но уверено отождествить можно лишь Сириус и Орион. Возможно, древние египтяне имели свой способ вычисления положения деканов, значительно отличающийся от нашего и утерянный к началу Среднего царства90. Древняя Греция Основная статья: Астрономия Древней Греции «Фигура небесных тел» — иллюстрация геоцентрической системы мира Птолемея, сделанная португальским картографом Бартоломеу Велью в 1568 году. Хранится в Национальной библиотеке Франции. Древняя Греция, как и многие другие древние цивилизации, создала своё представление о Вселенной. Но уникальность древней Греции состояла в том, что она имела не одну модель: различные философские школы выдвинули крайне различные модели мира, и каждая была тем или иным образом «аргументирована». Ранние философские школы выделяли те или иные вещества или фигуры как основополагающие. Через эти основы и строились ранние представления о Вселенной. Так, то земной диск плавает в воде, как это было у Фалеса из Милета, то просто цилиндр плавает в бесконечном пространстве, как это было у Анаксимандра и т. д. Пифагорейцы предложили пироцентрическую модель Вселенной, в которой звёзды, Солнце, Луна и шесть планет обращаются вокруг Центрального Огня (Гестии). Чтобы в сумме получилось священное число — десять — сфер, шестой планетой объявили Противоземлю (Антихтон). Как Солнце, так и Луна, по этой теории, светили отражённым светом Гестии91. Эта система мира была описана Филолаем Кротонским. Большинство древнегреческих учёных, однако, были сторонниками геоцентрической системы мира, также основанной пифагорейцами. Расстояния между светилами у пифагорейцев соответствовали музыкальным интервалам в гамме; при вращении их звучит «музыка сфер», не слышимая нами. Пифагорейцы считали Землю шарообразной, а некоторые из них (Экфант и Гикет из Сиракуз) — даже вращающейся вокруг оси, отчего и происходит смена дня и ночи. Платон (ок. 428 — ок. 347) анализировал весь мир через призму своих представлений о духовной сущности. Неизбежно это сказывалось и на устройстве мира. Звезды у него были «божественными сущностями» с телом и душой. Их видимая форма — это огонь, и он светит для того, чтобы они выглядели самыми яркими и прекрасными. А для сходства со Всецелым они были созданы шарообразными. Космос в представлении Платона не вечен, так как всё, что ощущается, есть вещь, а вещи старятся и умирают. Более того, само Время родилось вместе с Космосом. Платон же первым предложил разложить неравномерные движения светил на «совершенные» движения по окружностям. На этот призыв откликнулся Евдокс Книдский. В своих (несохранившихся) сочинениях он изложил теорию гомоцентрических сфер — кинематическую схему движения планет, объясняющую попятное движение планет (с несколькими наложенными круговыми движениями) всего по четырём сферам, в центре которых находилась Земля. Структура Вселенной по Аристотелю. Цифрами обозначены сферы: земли (1), воды (2), воздуха (3), огня (4), эфира (5), Перводвигатель (6). Масштаб не соблюдён Космологическую систему, имевщую большое значение в Средневековье, создал Аристотель. Он полагал, что небесные тела переносятся в своём движении твёрдыми небесными сферами, к которым они прикреплены. По его мнению, всё, что движется, приводится в движение чем-нибудь внешним, которое, в свою очередь, также чем-то движется, и так далее, пока мы не дойдем до двигателя, который сам по себе неподвижен — до Перводвигателя. Землю он считал неподвижной. Гераклид Понтийский (2-я половина IV века до н. э.) предполагал вращение Земли вокруг оси. Кроме того, на основании дошедших до нас скудных сведений можно предположить, что Гераклид считал Венеру и Меркурий обращающимися вокруг Солнца, которое, в свою очередь, обращается вокруг Земли. Существует и другая реконструкция система мира Гераклида: и Солнце, и Венера, и Земля вращаются по окружностям вокруг единого центра, причём период одного оборота Земли равен году92. В таком случае теория Гераклида являлась органическим развитием системы мира Филолая и непосредственным предшественником гелиоцентрической системы мира Аристарха. В первой половине III в до н. э. Аристарх Самосский предложил гелиоцентрическую систему мира. Исходя из гелиоцентрической системы и ненаблюдаемости годичных параллаксов звёзд он сделал вывод, что расстояние от Земли до Солнца пренебрежимо мало по сравнению с расстоянием от Солнца до звёзд. Кроме того, он предложил метод измерения расстояния до Солнца и Луны и их размеров. По его оценке, Земля по объёму в 250 раз меньше Солнца. Хотя численно он и ошибся, его метод позволил установить, что Земля намного меньше Солнца. С III века до н. э. греческая наука усвоила достижения вавилонян, в том числе достижения в астрономии и математике. Но греки пошли значительно дальше. Около 230 года до н. э. Аполлоний Пергский разработал новый метод представления неравномерного периодического движения через базовую окружность — деферент — и кружащуюся вокруг деферента вторичную окружность — эпицикл; само светило движется по эпициклу. В астрономию этот метод ввёл Гиппарх, работавший на Родосе. В I веке до н. э. Гемин обнародовал мнение, что звёзды только кажутся лежащими на одной сфере, а на самом деле они располагаются на разных расстояниях от Земли. Есть все основания полагать, что это мнение также зародилось ранее, в III или II веке до н. э., поскольку оно ассоциируется с возможностью существования собственных движений звёзд, возможность которых предполагал Гиппарх: наличие таких движений несовместимо с представлением о звёздах как о телах, закреплённых на одной сфере. После длительного упадка в конце I в н. э. — начале II в н. э. возобновляются исследование небесных и разработка моделей мира. Теон Смирнский описывает теорию вложенных сфер — физическую теорию, пытающуюся объяснить теорию эпициклов. Суть её в следующем. Представим себе две сделанные из твёрдого материала концентрические сферы, между которыми помещена маленькая сфера. Среднее арифметическое радиусов больших сфер является радиусом деферента, а радиус малой сферы — радиусом эпицикла. Вращение двух больших сфер заставит маленькую сферу вращаться между ними. Если поместить на экватор малой сферы планету, то её движение будет в точности таким, как в теории эпициклов; таким образом, эпицикл является экватором малой сферы. Этой теории, с некоторыми модификациями, придерживался и Птолемей. Она описана в его труде Планетные гипотезы93. Там отмечается, в частности, что максимальное расстояние до каждой из планет равно минимальному расстоянию до планеты, следующей за ней, то есть максимальное расстояние до Луны равно минимальному расстоянию до Меркурия и т. д. Максимальное расстояние до Луны Птолемей смог оценить с помощью метода, аналогичного методу Аристарха: 64 радиуса Земли. Это дало ему масштаб всей Вселенной. В результате вышло, что звезды расположены на расстоянии около 20 тысяч радиусов Земли. Птолемей также сделал попытку оценить размеры планет. В результате случайной компенсации ряда ошибок Земля у него оказалась средним по размеру телом Вселенной, а звезды — имеющими примерно тот же размер, что и Солнце. Древняя Индия См. также: Индийская астрономия Представление о космосе в ведический период (XVI—VI века до н. э.) содержится в Махабхарата. Астрономические знания на тот период описаны в ведах, а также в примыкающей к ним Джьотиша-веданга. В них описываются 2894 лунных стоянок, накштар, а также даются способы расчета положения Солнца и Луны. Позже, в брахманский период были составлены пураны, в частности Бхагавата-пурана, содержащая представления о мире в то время. Дословная её трактовка приводит к многочисленным противоречиям и логическим неувязкам внутри самого текста. Ричард Томпсон в цикле своих работ показал, что большинство из них исчезают, если рассматривать текст как художественное описание цепочки различных проекций. Так, модель Солнечной системы — геоцентрическая модель, ныне носящая название системы Тихо Браге: все планеты кроме Земли вращаются вокруг Солнца, а само Солнце вокруг Земли. Известные на тот момент планеты это Меркурий, Венера, Марс, Юпитер и Сатурн, то есть все, видимые невооруженным глазом. Самая дальняя орбита у Сатурна, она же объявляется той границей, до которой распространяется свет. Примечательно, что указанные размеры орбит всех известных планет по порядку согласуются с современными измерениями, в то время как учёные античной и средневековой эпох сильно занижали масштабы солнечной системы. Однако, истинных масштабов Вселенной древние индусы себе не представляли: как и в древней Греции звёзды считались чем-то близким, а их свет — это отражённый свет Солнца. Описание Земли — это проекция глобуса на плоскость, с нанесённой видимым движением Солнца — эклиптикой. Более позднее понимание Земли как плоского диска связано, по всей видимости, с деградацией понимания это описания: оно начинает пониматься буквально. Ричард Томпсон, ссылаясь на сторонние исследования также отмечает, что такая деградация происходила повсеместно. Есть косвенные указания, что размер Земли и её формы тоже понимались правильно. Но при этом она считалась неподвижной. В гораздо более поздний период индийский учёный Арьябхата в своём трактате, изданном в 499 году, предположил, что Земля вращается вокруг своей оси, однако в дальнейшем эта гипотеза не получила широкого распространения95. Цивилизации Северной и Южной Америк Месоамерика Ацтекская пиктограмма «Мир» из Кодекса Теллериано-Ременсис. К цивилизациям месоамерики относятся Ацтеки, Майя, Миштеки, Ольмеки, Пурепеча, Сапотеки, Тольтеки, Тотонаки, Уастеки, Чичимеки. И хотя даже в рамках одной цивилизации в разных областях жизни различия могли быть огромны, но что касается общих представлений о мире, то тут наблюдается единство взглядов с незначительными отклонениями. Месоамериканцы очень рано начали проводить точные астрономические наблюдения, обычно это связывают с сельскохозяйственными нуждами. Они точно могли вычислять солнечные и лунные затмения, а также координаты Венеры на небе. Также был создан точный календарь. Однако, значительное место в месоамериканских представлениях занимают не результаты наблюдений, а астрология и календарь96. Так, идея цикличности, заложенная в календаре, перекладывается на все события этого мира, периоды этих повторений связаны со священными числами для месоамериканцев, такими как 400, 20, 52. Цикличность также присутствует и в космогонии: мир разрушается и воссоздается вновь. Всего таких циклов было четыре, текущий — пятый. Если считать, что дата начала хронологии установлена верно, то конец текущего цикла приходится на 2012 г97. Устройство мира также было схожим: мир имеет вертикальное и горизонтальное деление. В проекции это четырёхугольник, углы которого ориентированы на стороны света. Через центр мира проходит мировое древо, соединяющее 13 небесных миров, наземный мир и 9 подземных. Каждая часть света имела своего бога и цвет, которые различались у разных народов. Рождение миру давала борьба двух противоположных начал: добра и зла, света и тьмы и т. д.98 Инки Космология инков. Три мира: Ханан Пача, Кай Пача, Уку Пача. Мир инков крайне сильно отличался от представлений о мире, распространенных в Европе и Азии. Они по иному представляли себе окружающий мир, по иному им виделись масштабы Вселенной. Для инков время совмещалось с пространством, как это выражается уже в самом слове на языке кечуа «pacha», что значит время и пространство (длина, ширина и глубина) одновременно, то есть в одном слове отображены значения сразу четырёх измерений и представления о статике и динамике. Эта синонимия между временем и пространством обозначает, что первое показывалось конкретно и проецировалось на географическое пространство. Время Пача делилось на: настоящее — пача, и прошлое-будущее — ньявпа-пача. И оно показывается идущим по кругу: как назад, это обозначает термин ñawpa pacha — прошлое время, так и вперёд, ведь это же слово значит будущее время и пространство впереди. Близкими к термину ньявпа были: урин — давнее и невидимая зона, и ханан — недавнее и видимая зона. В представлении инков существовало три мира: Ханан Пача, Кай Пача, Уку Пача. Горизонт (в условиях гористой местности это была не только горизонтальная линия, но и вертикальные и любые другие) назывался кинрай, в свою очередь предполагаемая за горизонтом земля, не видимая наблюдателем, называлась кинрайнин99. Происхождение/начало мира называлось — Паккарик пача. Пространственно север у инков находился внизу, а юг — вверху100. В доколумбовом мире, где время показано конкретно, понятие «нуля» не соотносится с понятием «ничто», как наш «нуль», а соотносится чем-то конкретным и предметным. Уже сам по себе символ «нуль» у инков и майя является чем-то осязаемым: это шнур без узла для инков, раковина для майя и кукурузный початок для ацтеков. Иными словами — начало чего-либо101. Как показал новый анализ языка и жестов аймара американскими учёными, индейцы представляют время наоборот: в воображаемой пространственно-временной шкале будущее для них остаётся позади, а прошлое ещё только предстоит увидеть. Средневековье Европа В Средние века в католической Европе господствовала геоцентрическая система мира по Птолемею. Эта система вкупе с воззрениями Аристотеля получила официальное признание и поддержку со стороны Церкви и Папского престола. Одним из главных популяризаторов системы гомоцентрических сфер Аристотеля являлся знаменитый философ и богослов Фома Аквинский102. Он считал эту систему единственно правильной; эпициклы и эксцентры, закреплённые в науке Птолемеем, считались «неизбежным злом», удобной математической фикцией, созданной для удобства расчётов. В то же время в Европе начали возникать университеты. Несмотря на то, что они находились в той или иной степени под контролем католической Церкви, они стали главными центрами научной мысли, содействовали развитию и накоплению знаний об устройстве мироздания103. Исламский мир Манускрипт Кутб ад-Дина аш-Ширази, иллюстрирующий его теорию планетных движений. В области натуральной философии и космологии большинство арабских учёных следовали учению Аристотеля. В его основе лежало разбиение Вселенной на две принципиально различные части — подлунный и надлунный мир. Подлунный мир — это область изменчивого, непостоянного, преходящего; напротив, надлунный, небесный мир — это область вечного и неизменного. С этим представлением связана концепция естественных мест. Существует пять видов материи, и все они имеют свои естественные места в пределах нашего мира: элемент земли — в самом центре мира, далее следуют естественные места элементов воды, воздуха, огня, эфира. В области космологии учёные стран ислама были сторонниками геоцентрической системы мира. Однако велись споры насчет того, какой её вариант следует предпочесть: теорию гомоцентрических сфер или теорию эпициклов. В XII — начале XIII столетия теория эпициклов подверглась массированной атаке со стороны арабских философов и учёных Андалусии. Это движение иногда называется «Андалусийским бунтом»104. Его основателем был Мухаммад ибн Баджа, известный в Европе как Авемпац (ум. 1138), дело продолжил его ученик Мухаммад ибн Туфайл (ок. 1110—1185) и ученики последнего Hyp ад-Дин ал-Битруджи (ум. в 1185), известный также как Альпетрагий, и Аверроэс; к их числу можно отнести и Маймонида, представителя иудейской общины Андалусии. Эти учёные были убеждены, что теория эпициклов, несмотря на все её преимущества с математической точки зрения, не соответствует действительности, поскольку существование эпициклов и эксцентрических деферентов противоречит физике Аристотеля, согласно которой единственным центром вращения небесных светил может быть только центр мира, совпадающий с центром Земли. Однако и модель эпициклов в её птолемеевском варианте (теории бисекции эксцентриситета) не могла полностью удовлетворить астрономов. В этой теории для объяснения неравномерности движения планет предполагается, что движение центра эпицикла по деференту выглядит равномерным при наблюдении не из центра деферента, но некоторой точки, которая называется эквантом, или уравнивающей точкой. При этом Земля также находится не в центре деферента, а смещена в сторону симметрично точке экванта относительно центра деферента. В теории Птолемея угловая скорость центра эпицикла относительно экванта неизменна, а при наблюдении из центра деферента угловая скорость центра эпицикла при движении планеты меняется. Это противоречит общей идеологии докеплеровой астрономии, согласно которой все движения небесных тел слагаются из равномерных и круговых. Мусульманские астрономы (начиная с ибн ал-Хайсама, XI век) отметили ещё одну, чисто физическую трудность теории Птолемея. Согласно теории вложенных сфер, которую развивал и сам Птолемей, движение центра эпицикла по деференту представлялось как вращение некоторой материальной сферы. Однако совершенно невозможно представить себе вращение твердого тела вокруг оси, проходящей через её центр, чтобы скорость вращения была неизменной относительно некоторой точки за пределами оси вращения. Были попытки выйти и за пределы геоцентрической системы, однако, они встречали значительное сопротивление ортодоксальных богословов, которые отвергали любые натурфилософские теории как противоречащие тезису о всемогуществе Аллаха. Русь Картина мира по Косме Индикоплову (из «Христианской топографии») Представление о мире в ранней христианской Руси было тесно связано с богословием. Необходимо было объяснить окружающий мир и не войти в противоречие со Священным Писанием. Ещё в VI в. появилась рукопись «Христианская топография» за авторством купца из Александрии Космы Индикоплова. В самой Византии к ней не относились серьёзно. Патриарх Фотий писал болгарскому царю Михаилу о ней как о не заслуживающей внимания, указывал на абсурдность заключённых в ней представлений о небе и видел в авторе «более рассказчика басен, чем повествователя истины». Однако в Западной Европе сочинение получило широкое распространение. В домонгольский период оно проникло на Русь и оставалось в авторитете вплоть до XVII в105. Косма Индикоплов отвергал гипотезу о шароподобности Земли и всю систему Птолемея, называя такие мысли «круглообразной ересью». Обосновывал это он тем, что в Священном Писании говорится — ангелы по Втором пришествии будут созывать трубным звуком народы «от конец небес до конец их». И если Земля кругообразна, то и небо кругообразно, то есть не имеет края, а это противоречит Писанию. Далее, если небо «кругообразно» и, следовательно, не прикасается краями к земному шару, то как же тогда люди при всеобщем воскресении будут всходить от земли во время Второго пришествия? По мнению Космы Земля имела форму прямоугольника. Сверху этот прямоугольник возвышается в гору, верхушка которой наклонена к северо-западу, и по склону этой земли-горы от севера до юга живут разные народы. При прохождении Солнце оказывается ближе к южным землям, чем к северным. Вокруг же Земли расположен океан, и на его краю возвышается твердая, но прозрачная стена небесного свода, непосредственно смыкающаяся с заокеанской землей. Помимо сочинения Космы Индикоплова была и другая книга — «Шестоднев», дошедшая до нас в древней рукописи, восходящей к 1263 г. Автор «Шестоднева» — Иоанн, экзарх Болгарский105. Данный труд гораздо противоречивее, чем первый. С одной стороны Иоанн излагает взгляды похожие на взгляды Космы, однако есть намеки и на то, что автор представляет себе Землю как шар. Также, в отличие от Космы, он отличает планеты от звёзд. Третье космографическое сочинение Древней Руси находится в книге Иоанна Дамаскина «Точное изложение православной веры». Взгляды, изложенные в ней, уже прямо противоположны взглядам Космы: Зодиак описывается во всех подробностях, описываются астрологические дома планет, заметна симпатия к кругообразности земли. В книге Дамаскина не выделяется целостного мнения насчёт природы неба, но приводятся все воззрения на естество неба. Сочувственно цитируется взгляд Василия Великого: «сего небесе божественный Василий тонкое быти, глаголет, естество, аки дым». XV—XVII вв. Система мира Тихо Браге Новаторский характер носит космология Николая Кузанского (1401—1464), изложенная в трактате Об учёном незнании. Он предполагал материальное единство Вселенной и считал Землю одной из планет, также совершающей движение; небесные тела населены, как и наша Земля, причём каждый наблюдатель во Вселенной с равным основанием может считать себя неподвижным. По его мнению, Вселенная безгранична, но конечна, поскольку бесконечность может быть свойственна одному только Богу. Вместе с тем у Кузанца сохраняются многие элементы средневековой космологии, в том числе вера в существование небесных сфер, включая внешнюю из них — сферу неподвижных звёзд. Однако эти «сферы» не являются абсолютно круглыми, их вращение не является равномерным, оси вращения не занимают фиксированного положения в пространстве. Вследствие этого у мира нет абсолютного центра и чёткой границы (вероятно, именно в этом смысле нужно понимать тезис Кузанца о безграничности Вселенной)106. Первая половина XVI века отмечена появлением новой, гелиоцентрической системы мира Николая Коперника. В центр мира Коперник поместил Солнце, вокруг которого вращались планеты (в числе которых и Земля, совершавшая к тому же ещё и вращение вокруг оси). Вселенную Коперник по-прежнему считал ограниченной сферой неподвижных звёзд; по-видимому, сохранялась у него и вера в существование небесных сфер107. Идеи Коперника вызвали живой интерес среди исследователей, породив волну новых идей об устройстве Вселенной. Так Джордано Бруно, Томас Диггес высказывали предположения, что пространство бесконечно и заполнено звездами108109110. Помимо этого Галилео Галилей, оставляя открытым вопрос о бесконечности Вселенной, Бруно отстаивали мнение, что звезды подобны Солнцу. В середине — второй половине XVII века эти идеи поддержали Рене Декарт, Отто фон Герике и Христиан Гюйгенс. Гюйгенсу принадлежит первая попытка определения расстояния до звезды (Сириуса) в предположении о равенстве её светимости солнечной. С этими взглядами не соглашался Кеплер. Вселенную он представлял в виде шара конечного радиуса с полостью посередине, где располагалась Солнечная система. Шаровой слой за пределами этой полости Кеплер считал заполненным звёздами — самосветящимися объектами, но имеющими принципиально другую природу, чем Солнце однако эти «сферы» не являются абсолютно круглыми, их вращение не является равномерным, оси вращения не занимают фиксированного положения в пространстве. Вследствие этого у мира нет абсолютного центра и чёткой границы (вероятно, именно в этом смысле нужно понимать тезис Кузанца о безграничности Вселенной)111. Один из его доводов является непосредственным предшественником фотометрического парадокса. С именем Кеплера связана ещё одна революция. Он заменяет круговые движения, отягчённые многочисленными эквантами, на одно — по эллипсу и выводит законы движения по нему, ныне носящие его имя. Однако не все учёные приняли концепцию Коперника. Так, одним из оппонентов был Тихо Браге, называя её математической спекуляцией. Он предложил свою компромиссную геогелиоцентрическую систему мира, которая представляла собой комбинацию учений Птолемея и Коперника: Солнце, Луна и звёзды вращаются вокруг неподвижной Земли, а все планеты и кометы — вокруг Солнца. Суточного вращения Земли Браге тоже не признавал. Среди немногочисленных сторонников системы Браге в XVII веке был видный итальянский астроном Риччиоли (у Риччиоли, впрочем, Юпитер и Сатурн обращаются вокруг Земли, а не Солнца). Прямое доказательство движения Земли вокруг Солнца появилось только в 1727 году (аберрация света), но фактически система Браге была отвергнута большинством учёных ещё в XVII веке как неоправданно и искусственно усложнённая по сравнению с системой Коперника-Кеплера. XVIII—XIX вв. На пороге XVIII века выходит в свет книга, имеющая колоссальное значение для всей современной физики — «Математические начала натуральной философии» Ньютона112. Ещё только создаваемый математический анализ даёт возможность физике строго оценивать факты, а также достоверно судить о качестве пытающихся описать их теорий. На этой основе уже в XVIII в. Ньютон строит свою модель Вселенной. Он осознаёт, что в конечном мире, наполненном гравирующими телами, неизбежно наступит момент, когда все они сольются друг с другом. Таким образом, он полагает, что пространство Вселенной бесконечно. В трактате 1755 года, основанном на работах Томаса Райта (англ. Thomas Wright), Иммануил Кант предположил, что Галактика может быть вращающимся телом, которое состоит из огромного количества звёзд, удерживаемых гравитационными силами, сходными с теми, что действуют в Солнечной системе, но в бо́льших масштабах. С точки наблюдателя, расположенного внутри Галактики (в частности, в нашей Солнечной системе), получившийся диск будет виден на ночном небе как светлая полоса. Кант высказал и предположение, что некоторые из туманностей, видимых на ночном небе, могут быть отдельными галактиками. Уильям Гершель высказал предположение, что туманности могут быть далёкими звёздными системами, аналогичными системе Млечного Пути. В 1785 году он попытался определить форму и размеры Млечного Пути и положения в нём Солнца, используя метод «черпков» — подсчёта звёзд по разным направлениям. В 1795 году, наблюдая планетарную туманность NGC 1514, он отчётливо увидел в её центре одиночную звезду, окружённую туманным веществом. Существование подлинных туманностей, таким образом, не подлежало сомнению, и не было необходимости думать, что все туманные пятна — далёкие звёздные системы113. В 1837 году В. Я. Струве на основании собственных наблюдений обнаружил и измерил параллакс α Лиры (опубликовал в 1839 году). Полученное им значение (0,125" ± 0,055") было первым успешным определением параллакса звезды вообще. Это был первый шаг в осознании истинных пространственных масштабов Вселенной. XX век Георгий Гамов (1930), создатель теории Горячей Вселенной XX век — век рождения современной космологии. Она возникает в начале века и по мере развития вбирает в себя все новейшие достижения, такие как технологии постройки больших телескопов, космические полёты и компьютеры. Первые шаги к уже современной космологии были сделаны в 1908—1916 годы. В это время открытие прямо-пропорциональной зависимости между периодом и видимой звёздной величиной у цефеид в Малом Магеллановом облаке (Генриетта Ливитт, США) позволило Эйнар Герцшпрунг и Харлоу Шепли разработать метод определения расстояний по цефеидам. В 1916 А. Эйнштейн пишет уравнения общей теории относительности — теории гравитации, ставшей основой для доминирующих космологических теорий. В 1917 году, пытаясь получить решение, описывающее «стационарную» Вселенную, Эйнштейн вводит в уравнения общей теории относительности дополнительный параметр — космологическую постоянную. В 1922—1924 гг. А. Фридман применяет уравнения Эйнштейна (без космологической постоянной и с ней) ко всей Вселенной и получает нестационарные решения. В 1929 Эдвин Хаббл открывает закон пропорциональности между скоростью удаления галактик и расстоянием до них, позже названный его именем. Становится очевидным, что Млечный путь — лишь небольшая часть окружающей Вселенной. Вместе с этим появляется доказательство для гипотезы Канта: некоторые туманности — галактики, подобные нашей. Одновременно подтверждаются выводы Фридмана о нестационарности окружающего мира, а вместе с тем и верность выбранного направления развития космологии114. С этого момента и вплоть до 1998 года классическая модель Фридмана без космологической постоянной становится доминирующей. Влияние космологической постоянной на итоговое решение изучается, но ввиду отсутствия экспериментальных указаний на её существенность для описания Вселенной такие решения для интерпретации наблюдательных данных не применяются. В 1932 году Ф. Цвикки выдвигает идею о существовании тёмной материи — вещества, не проявляющего себя электромагнитным излучением, но участвующего в гравитационном взаимодействии. В тот момент идея была встречена скептически, и только около 1975 года она получает второе рождение и становится общепринятой115. В 1946—1949 годах Г. Гамов, пытаясь объяснить происхождение химических элементов, применяет законы ядерной физики к началу расширения Вселенной. Так возникает теория «горячей Вселенной» — теория Большого Взрыва, а вместе с ней и гипотеза об изотропном реликтовом излучении с температурой в несколько Кельвин. В 1964 году А. Пезиас, Р. Вилсон открывают изотропный источник помех в радиодиапазоне. Тогда же выясняется, что это реликтовое излучение, предсказанное Гамовым. Теория горячей Вселенной получает подтверждение, а в космологию приходит физика элементарных частиц. В 1991—1993 годах в космических экспериментах «Реликт-1» и COBE открыты флуктуации реликтового излучения. Правда, нобелевской награды позже удостоятся только некоторые члены команды COBE114. В 1998 году по далеким сверхновым типа Ia строится диаграмма Хаббла для больших z. Выясняется, что Вселенная расширяется с ускорением. Модель Фридмана допускает подобное только при введении антигравитации, описываемой космологической постоянной. Возникает мысль о существовании особого рода энергии, ответственного за это — тёмной энергии. Появляется современная теория расширения — ΛCDM -модель, включающая в себя как тёмную энергию, так и тёмную материю. См. также Ойкумена Космос (философия) Живая Вселенная SETI Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно ↑ Вселенная — статья из Большой советской энциклопедии ↑ Сурдин В. Г. Определение Вселенной. ↑ Ожегов. Вселенная // Толковый словарь русского языка. ↑ 1 2 Вселенная//Новая философская энциклопеди. ↑ Р. М. Цейтлин, Лексика старославянского языка, М.: Наука, 1977, — С.39. ↑ Фасмер М. Этимологический словарь русского языка. Т.1. М., 2004. С.363 ↑ Логика Космоса (физика античной Греции) ↑ Abundance in the Universe for all the elements in the Periodic Table ↑ 1 2 Jarosik, N., et.al. (WMAP Collaboration) Seven-Year Wilkinson Microwave Anisotropy Probe (WMAP) Observations: Sky Maps, Systematic Errors, and Basic Results (PDF). nasa.gov. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 августа 2012. Проверено 4 декабря 2010. (from NASA’s WMAP Documents page) ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 А.С. Расторгуев Шкала расстояний во вселенной. ↑ П. Н. Холопов. Открытие движущихся скоплений // Звездные скопления. — Москва: Наука, 1981. ↑ 1 2 Д.Ю.Цветков Сверхновые Звезды. ↑ Schmidt Brian P., Suntzeff Nicholas B., Phillips. M. M. и др The High-Z Supernova Search: Measuring Cosmic Deceleration and Global Curvature of the Universe Using Type IA Supernovae. — The Astrophysical Journal, 1998. ↑ K. Nakamura et al., Big-Bang cosmology: Стр. 8. ↑ Clocchiatti Alejandro, Schmidt Brian P., Filippenko Alexei V. Hubble Space Telescope and Ground-based Observations of Type Ia Supernovae at Redshift 0.5: Cosmological Implications. — The Astrophysical Journal, 2006. ↑ Oguri Masamune, Taruya Atsushi, Suto Yasushi, Turner Edwin L Strong Gravitational Lensing Time Delay Statistics and the Density Profile of Dark Halos. — The Astrophysical Journal, 2002. ↑ Tammann, G. A.; Sandage, A.; Reindl, B. The expansion field: the value of H 0. — The Astronomy and Astrophysics Review, 2008. ↑ Lee Myung Gyoon, Freedman Wendy L., Madore Barry F. The Tip of the Red Giant Branch as a Distance Indicator for Resolved Galaxies. — Astrophysical Journal, 1993. ↑ Sakai Shoko, Madore Barry F., Freedman Wendy L Tip of the Red Giant Branch Distances to Galaxies. III. The Dwarf Galaxy Sextans. — Astrophysical Journal, 1996. ↑ McClure M. L., Dyer, C. C. Anisotropy in the Hubble constant as observed in the HST extragalactic distance scale key project results. — New Astronomy, 2007. ↑ Coley A. A. Cosmological Observations: Averaging on the Null Cone. — eprint arXiv:0905.2442, 2009. ↑ Umeh, Obinna, Larena Julien, Clarkson Chris The Hubble rate in averaged cosmology. — Journal of Cosmology and Astroparticle Physics, 2011. ↑ Blomqvist, Michael; Mörtsell, Edvard; Nobili, Serena Probing dark energy inhomogeneities with supernovae. — Journal of Cosmology and Astroparticle Physics, 2008. ↑ Clifton Timothy, Zuntz Joe Hubble diagram dispersion from large-scale structure. — Monthly Notices of the Royal Astronomical Society, 2009. ↑ Blomqvist, Michael; Enander, Jonas; Mörtsell, Edvard Constraining dark energy fluctuations with supernova correlations. — Journal of Cosmology and Astroparticle Physics, 2010. ↑ Dai, De-Chang; Kinney, William H.; Stojkovic, Dejan Measuring the cosmological bulk flow using the peculiar velocities of supernovae. — Journal of Cosmology and Astroparticle Physics, 2011. ↑ Э. А. Дибай. Квазары // Физика космоса / Р. А. Сюняев. — Москва: СОВЕТСКАЯ ЭНЦИКЛОПЕДИЯ, 1986. ↑ Е. П. Мазец. Гамма-всплески // Физика космоса / Р. А. Сюняев. — Москва: СОВЕТСКАЯ ЭНЦИКЛОПЕДИЯ, 1986. ↑ Hoekstra Henб; Jain Bhuvnesh Weak Gravitational Lensing and Its Cosmological Applications. — Annual Review of Nuclear and Particle Systems, 2008. ↑ 1 2 Засов А.В. Крупномасштабная Структура Вселенной. ↑ Maiolino R.; Schneider R.; Oliva, E.; Bianchi, S.; Ferrara, A.; Mannucci, F.; Pedani, M.; Roca Sogorb, M. A supernova origin for dust in a high-redshift quasar. — Nature, 2004. ↑ Bouwens, R. J.; Illingworth, G. D.; Franx, M. и др. UV Continuum Slope and Dust Obscuration from z ~ 6 to z ~ 2: The Star Formation. — The Astrophysical Journal, 2009. ↑ Sarkar Prakash, Yadav Jaswant, Pandey Biswajit, Bharadwaj Somnath The scale of homogeneity of the galaxy distribution in SDSS DR6. — Monthly Notices of the Royal Astronomical Society, 2009. ↑ Gong Zhi-Yuan Testing the Homogeneity of Large-scale Structure with the SDSS Data. — Chinese Astronomy and Astrophysics, 2010. ↑ Sylos Labini, F.; Vasilyev, N. L.; Baryshev, Y. V. Persistent fluctuations in the distribution of galaxies from the Two-degree Fiel. — Europhysics Letters, 2009. ↑ Sylos Labini, Francesco; Baryshev, Yuri V. Testing the Copernican and Cosmological Principles in the local universe with galaxy surveys. — Journal of Cosmology and Astroparticle Physics, 2010. ↑ Ryabinkov, A. I.; Kaminker, A. D.; Varshalovich, D. A. The redshift distribution of absorption-line systems in QSO spectra. — Monthly Notices of the Royal Astronomical Society, 2007. ↑ Bell, M. B.; McDiarmid, D. Six Peaks Visible in the Redshift Distribution of 46,400 SDSS Quasars Agree with with the Preferred Redshifts Predicted by the Decreasing Intrinsic Redshift Model. — The Astrophysical Journal, 2006. ↑ Hartnett, J. G. Fourier Analysis of the Large Scale Spatial Distribution of Galaxies in the Universe. — 2nd Crisis in Cosmology Conference, 2009. ↑ Pérez-González Pablo G., Rieke George H., Villar Victor и др. The Stellar Mass Assembly of Galaxies from z = 0 to z = 4: Analysis of a Sample Selected in the Rest-Frame Near-Infrared with Spitzer. — The Astrophysical Journal, 2008. ↑ Labita, M.; Decarli, R.; Treves, A.; Falomo, R. Downsizing of supermassive black holes from the SDSS quasar survey. — Monthly Notices of the Royal Astronomical Society, 2009. ↑ Н.Т. Ашимбаева. Обнаружение воды в ранней Вселенной с помощью гравитационного линзирования.. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. ↑ Péroux, C.; Kulkarni, V. P.; Meiring, J.; Ferlet, R.; Khare, P.; Lauroesch, J. T.; Vladilo, G.; York, D. G. The most metal-rich intervening quasar absorber known. — Astronomy and Astrophysics, 2006. ↑ O'Meara John M., Burles Scott, Prochaska Jason X., Prochter Gabe E и др The Deuterium-to-Hydrogen Abundance Ratio toward the QSO SDSS J155810.16-003120. — The Astrophysical Journal, 2006. ↑ А. В. Засов, К. А. Постнов. Общая астрофизика. — М.: ВЕК 2, 2006. — 496 с. — 1500 экз. — ISBN 5-85099-169-7 ↑ Н.Т. Ашимбаева. Первое точное измерение температуры реликтового излучения в раннюю эпоху.. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. ↑ 1 2 3 ABRAHAM LOEB, VOLKER BROMM GRB Cosmology. — eprint, 2007. ↑ 1 2 3 М.В. Сажин Анизотропия и поляризация реликтового излучения. Последние данные. — УФН, 2004. ↑ Yoel Rephaeli Cosmology with the S-Z Effect. — 2003. ↑ Yuki D. Takahashi CMB Polarization. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. ↑ Lewis Anton, Challinor Anthony Weak gravitational lensing of the CMB. — Physics Reports, 2006. ↑ Rossi Graziano, Sheth Ravi K., Park Changbom, Hernández-Monteagudo Carlos Non-Gaussian distribution and clustering of hot and cold pixels in the five-year WMAP sky. — Monthly Notices of the Royal Astronomical Society, 2009. ↑ Verkhodanov O. V., Sokolov V. V., Khabibullina M. L., Karpov S. V. GRB sky distribution puzzles. — Astrophysical Bulletin, 2010. ↑ Liu Hao, Li Ti-Pei Improved CMB Map from WMAP Data. — eprint, 2009. ↑ Gratton Raffaele G., Fusi Pecci Flavio, Carretta Eugenio и др Ages of Globular Clusters from HIPPARCOS Parallaxes of Local Subdwarfs. — Astrophysical Journal, 1997. ↑ Peterson Charles J. Ages of globular clusters. — Astronomical Society of the Pacific, 1987. ↑ 1 2 Harvey B. Richer et al. Hubble Space Telescope Observations of White Dwarfs in the Globular Cluster M4. — 1995. ↑ Moehler S, Bono G. White Dwarfs in Globular Clusters. — 2008. ↑ Hosford A., Ryan S. G., García Pérez A. E. и др Lithium abundances of halo dwarfs based on excitation temperature. I. Local thermodynamic equilibrium // Astronomy and Astrophysics. — 2009. ↑ Sbordone, L.; Bonifacio, P.; Caffau, E. Lithium abundances in extremely metal-poor turn-off stars. — 2012. ↑ Schatz Hendrik, Toenjes Ralf, Pfeiffer Bernd Thorium and Uranium Chronometers Applied to CS 31082-001. — The Astrophysical Journal, 2002. ↑ N. Dauphas URANIUM-THORIUM COSMOCHRONOLOGY. — 2005. ↑ Izotov, Yuri I.; Thuan, Trinh X. The Primordial Abundance of 4He Revisited. — Astrophysical Journal, 1998. ↑ Izotov, Yuri I.; Thuan, Trinh X. The primordial abundance of 4He: evidence for non-standard big bang nucleosynthesis. — The Astrophysical Journal Letter, 2010. ↑ Peimbert, Manuel The Primordial Helium Abundance. — 2008. ↑ S. Capozziello and M. Francaviglia Extended theories of gravity and their cosmological and astrophysical applications (англ.) // General Relativity and Gravitation. — 2008. — В. 2—3. — Т. 40. — С. 357—420. — DOI:10.1007/s10714-007-0551-y ↑ Но не только в Солнечной системе — эффекты ОТО хорошо изучены и в сильных полях тесных двойных звёзд, впрочем, с теми же характерными размерами. ↑ 1 2 М. В. Сажин. Современная космология в популярном изложении. — Москва: УРСС, 2002. — С. 145-148. — 240 с. — 2500 экз. — ISBN 5-354-00012-2 ↑ 1 2 3 А.В. Засов.,К.А. Постнов. Общая Астрофизика. — Фрязино: Век 2, 2006. — С. 421-432. — 496 с. — ISBN 5-85099-169-7 ↑ 1 2 Майкл Роуэн-Робинсон. Космология = Cosmology / Перевод с английского Н.А. Зубченко. Под научной редакцией П.К. Силаева. — М.-Ижевск: НИЦ "Регулярная и хаотическая динамика", 2008. — С. 96-102. — 256 с. — ISBN 976-5-93972-659-7 ↑ 0806.1065 B2FH, the Cosmic Microwave Background and Cosmology ↑ 1 2 И. М. Капитонов. Введение в физику ядра и частиц. — Москва: УРСС, 2002. — С. 251-259. — 384 с. — 1700 экз. — ISBN 5-354-00058-0 ↑ М. В. Сажин. Современная космология в популярном изложении. — Москва: УРСС, 2002. — С. 144. — 240 с. — 2500 экз. — ISBN 5-354-00012-2 ↑ М. В. Сажин. Современная космология в популярном изложении. — Москва: УРСС, 2002. — С. 104-106. — 240 с. — 2500 экз. — ISBN 5-354-00012-2 ↑ Перевод «Официального Сайта Теории Суперструн». ↑ Lev Kofman, Linde Andrei, Starobinsky Alexei A. Reheating after inflation. — Phys. Rev. Lett., 1994. ↑ Астрономия XXI век / Под ред. В.Г. Сурдина. — 2-е. — Фрязино: Век 2, 2008. — С. 414-416. — 608 с. — ISBN 978-5-85099-181-4 ↑ Victor J Stenger Is the Universe fine-tuned for us?. (англ.) ↑ Tegmark Max The Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics: Many Worlds or Many Words?. — Fortschritte der Physik, 1998. ↑ Брайан Грин Элегантная Вселенная: Суперструны, скрытые размерности и поиски окончательной теории. — 1999. — 464 с. — ISBN 0-375-70811-1 ↑ Космология. При чем же тут теория струн?. Перевод "Официального Сайта Теории Суперструн". Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 15 мая 2010. ↑ 1 2 Gibson C. H., Schild R. E. Evolution Of Proto-Galaxy-Clusters To Their Present Form: Theory And Observation. — Journal of Cosmology, 2010. ↑ 1 2 Д.С. Горбунов, В.А. Рубоков. Джинсовская неустойчивость в ньютоновой теории тяготения // Введение в теорию ранней Вселенной:Космологические возмущения. Инфляционная теория. — Москва: Краснад, 2010. — ISBN 978-5-396-00046-9 ↑ Д.С. Горбунов, В.А. Рубоков. Скалярные возмущения: результаты для однокомпонентных сред. // Введение в теорию ранней Вселенной:Космологические возмущения. Инфляционная теория. — Москва: Краснад, 2010. — ISBN 978-5-396-00046-9 ↑ Л.Д. Ландау, Е.М. Лифшиц. Теория поля. — Москва: Физматлит, 2006. — С. 493-494. — (Теоретическая физика). ↑ Longo Michael J. Detection of a dipole in the handedness of spiral galaxies with redshifts z~0.04. — Physics Letters B, 2011. ↑ Литовка И.И. Представления о пространстве и времени в древней Месопотамии касситского И ассирийского периода // Философия история. — 2011. — Т. 4. — С. 105-113. ↑ Коростовцев М. А. — Религия Древнего Египта ↑ Культурное пространство Древнего Египта — История и культура Древнего Египта ↑ Литовка И.И. Проблемные аспекты древнеегипетской астрономии, хронологии и календаря // Философия история. — 2009. — Т. 1. — С. 134-154. ↑ А. Панекук. Греческие поэты и философы // История Астрономии = A history of astronomy. — второе. — Москва: URSS, 2010. — 592 с. — (Физико-математическое наследие). — ISBN 978-5-382-01147-9 ↑ B. L. van der Waerden, On the motion of the planets according to Heraclides of Pontus, Arch. Internat. Hist. Sci. 28 (103) (1978) ↑ James Evans. History and practice of ancient astronomy. — Oxford: Oxford. University Press, 1998. — С. 384-392. ↑ History of Mathematical Astronomy in India ↑ Thompson Richard L Vedic Cosmography and Astronomy. — Los Angeles: Bhaktivedanta Book Trust, 1989. — ISBN 8120819543 ↑ К.Таубе. Мифы ацтеков и майя / К. Ткаченко. — Москва: Фаир-пресс, 2005. ↑ Энциклопедия мифологии. Астрология народов Мезоамерики. ↑ А.И. Давлетшин Заметки о религиозно-мифологических представлениях в Мезоамерике. ↑ Atuq Eusebio Manga Qespi. Pacha: un concepto andino de espacio y tiempo // Revista Espanola de Antropología Americana, № 24, pp.158. Edit. Complutense, Madrid. 1994 ↑ Хуан де Бетансос, кипукамайоки Кальапиньа, Супно и др. Сообщение о Происхождении и Правлении Инков, 1542 г.. www.bloknot.info (А.Скромницкий) (3 января 2010). — Первая хроника перуанских индейцев, из книги Juan de Betanzos. Suma y Narracion de los Incas. — Madrid, Ediciones Polifemo, 2004, ISBN 84-86547-71-7, стр. 358-390. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 11 января 2010. ↑ Лаура Лауренсич-Минелли. Любопытное понятие мезоамериканского и андского «нуля предметного» и логика инкских богов-чисел. ↑ Биленкин Д. А. Путь мысли. — Научно-худ. лит-ра. — М.: Дет. лит., 1982. — С. С. 166. ↑ Астрономия. Культура в Волгоградской области - областной web-портал культуры.(недоступная ссылка — история) Проверено 17 ноября 2010. ↑ Sabra A. I. The Andalusian Revolt Against Ptolemaic Astronomy: Averroes and al-Bitrûjî // in: Transformation and Tradition in the Sciences: Essays in honor of I. Bernard Cohen. — Cambridge University Press, 1984. — P. 233—253. ↑ 1 2 Астрономия древней Руси Д. О. Святский ↑ Койре А. От замкнутого мира к бесконечной вселенной. — Москва: Логос, 2001. — С. 2-17. ↑ Barker P. Copernicus, the orbs, and the equant. — Synthese, 1990.. ↑ Джордано Бруно. О бесконечности, Вселенной и мирах ↑ Gatti H. Giordano Bruno and Renaissance Science. — Cornell Univercity Press, 1999. — С. 105-106. ↑ Койре 2001; Granada 2008. ↑ Койре А. От замкнутого мира к бесконечной вселенной. — Москва: Логос, 2001. — С. 49-74. ↑ Ньютон И. Математические начала натуральной философии / Перевод с латинского и примечания А.Н. Крылова. — М.: Наука, 1989. — 688 с. ↑ Ю. Н. Ефремов. Постоянная Хаббла. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 августа 2011. ↑ 1 2 А. В. Засов, К. А. Постнов. Общая астрофизика. — М.: ВЕК 2, 2006. — 398 с. — 1500 экз. — ISBN 5-85099-169-7 ↑ Яан Эйнасто. Сказание о тёмной материи = Tumeda aine lugu / сост. Mihkel Jõeveer, ред. Urmas Tõnisson. — Tumeda aine lugu. — Tartu: Ilmamaa, 2006. — Т. 71. — С. 259-415. — (Eesti mõtteloo (История эстонской мысли)). — ISBN 978-9985-77-192-1 Ссылки Портал «Астрономия» Вселенная в Викисловаре? Вселенная в Викицитатнике? Вселенная в Викиновостях? Российская Астрономическая сеть Сайт о современной космологии. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011.